


Ma Chérie

by Loserkidtbh



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loserkidtbh/pseuds/Loserkidtbh
Summary: The Bella's have finally called it to a quit. It was a great run for years together, now they were even more of a tighter family then they were before. Khalid has signed Beca Mitchell to start a solo career and Chloe finds love with Chicago. The two have a major fight and part ways. Did they ever really forget each other though?





	1. Ma Chérie

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii! So this is my first fanfiction on here. I have many on Wattpad (my Wattpad is Vintageloser01). So I really hope you enjoy. This is inspired by Pitch Perfect 3, so again, hope you enjoy!

"You did it, Ma Chèrie" Chloe whispered into Beca's ear. Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette that was just a couple inches shorter then her. Beca just finished her cover of "Freedom '90". Only Amy knew why Beca chose that song. Beca was coming out. She was finally admitting that she was a lesbian. Amy of course questioned about Jesse, but Beca just explained how she had feelings. Yes, she had feelings for Jesse. Feelings that she felt she needed him. But, it was always someone else that held her heart in her hand. She sang the song for her. She was going to tell her after the show that she was actually a lesbian.

 

"What does Ma Chérie even mean?" Beca yelled over the cheers of the crowd and crying laughter from the fellow Bella's. She pulled back to face the redhead. The red haired girl just smiled as tears were slipping from her eyes. Chloe was inexplicably proud of the girl she had grown so fond of. She just smiled and placed a hand on Beca's cheek; looking at her full of joy and pride.

 

"Ma Chérie" Chloe just repeated the words. Beca had a goofy smile plastered on her face. She had tears down her cheeks and water glassed eyes; laughing like a fool on drugs. "I learned it from some guy on the street!" Chloe added and both girls erupted in laughter.

 

Beca just hugged Chloe again; holding her tightly. Amy yelled for the girls to follow her off stage. Chloe and Beca both just held each other close as they walked off the stage. The group of girls walked to the backstage which muffled the sounds of the crowd. All the girls starting to collect each other from crying. Slowly the girls went off to go join the audience or party.

 

"I have to go do something! I'll see you at the hotel tonight" Chloe said and hugged Beca, again. Beca hated hugs. Everyone knew that, but with Chloe Beale? The small brunette would never say no. She never could. 

 

"I am so proud of you, Ma Chérie" Chloe whispered again in the girls ear causing a big smile on Beca's face. Beca couldn't help but look like a geek. Chloe pulled away and smiled one last time at Beca before walking away.

 

"Great job!" Theo walked up. His hands stuffed in his front jean pockets. His smirk plastered on his face. Beca knew Theo wanted something out of them, but now he worked for Beca. That at least gave her an excuse to say no when he asks her out.

 

"Thanks!" Beca said. Her voice a little high pitch from all the energy she had. Her body did a little bounce when she said the word.

 

"Let's walk. We have stuff to talk about" Theo said and Beca nodded. She looked at the group of girls that were left backstage. All hugging and laughing. She couldn't believe it. Years ago she would never imagine that she would ever be so sad to leave them. In the beginning she was really happy when she left them. It was a break for her. Now it's a break when she sees her girls. They all waved to Beca yelling "We love you!" "Good luck!" "You did great!" "Don't forget about us!". All of them jumping, waving, signaling hearts with their hands, or just crying. It was a bitter sweet night for the Bella's. But it was also the start to their lives as a family. Beca took a deep breath; holding the more tears back that threatened to drop at any given moment.

 

"You coming?" Theo asked; snapping Beca out of her thoughts. Beca snapped her head towards him and nodded frantically.

 

"Yeah! Yeah, lead the way" Beca said and waved again to the girls. She followed Theo; barely listening to his words about the plan of her career. She was way too overwhelmed by everything. It was insane to her. Three weeks ago she quit her job, next thing she knew she was on tour, being kidnapped, and then signed to a record label. Life was taking her on a wild rollercoaster that she hadn't felt so overwhelmed since her parents divorce. The only people who knew about that were Amy and Chloe. But neither of them were around to help her calm down and regain sense of everything. She was on her own now. Her girls not by her side to defend or help her. Even if she denied ever wanting that or needing it, she did. The girls turned her from a small, shy, anxiety filled, punk girl to a confident, open, punk woman.

 

As she walked down the walkways of the beautiful venue; Beca saw the bouncing red hair. Her eyes peeled open a bit, her heart kicked up a beat, and her confidence boosted.

 

"Chloe" Beca said to herself which caused Theo to turn on his heels.

 

"What-"

 

"Hang on" Beca said as she placed a hand on his shoulder; pushing him back a bit as she picked up the speed. Her feet carrying her quickly to follow where Chloe was going. She saw the bubbly red haired girl turn the corner; so she picked up her pace a little to get to her.

 

"Hey Chlo-" Beca was cut off when she saw the scene. Chloe gripped Chicago's tie; dipping herself down as they kissed. Beca just watched in disappointment. The brunette was about to tell Chloe how she felt. But, now she just couldn't find words to explain how she felt. The pain in her chest feeling like someone was pulling on her heart. The heaviness in her gut felt like someone tied an anchor to it.

 

"Beca! Oh..well, that's nice" Theo said and Beca scrunched her face up. Her nose wrinkled up north along with her eyebrows going south.

 

"Sure" Beca said and Theo wobbled a bit. Beca noticed it, but didn't care to acknowledge it. Her eyes squinted as she saw them both practically making out.

 

"Disgusting" Beca muttered.

 

"Hm?" Theo asked and Beca turned her attention to him. He had a hand on the back of his neck; scratching at it. His stance was a bit awkward as well.

 

"Nothing. Let's go" Beca said and Theo quickly nodded.

 

"Good! We have some things to discuss" Theo said and lead the way; again. Beca looked one last time and saw Chicago open his eyes. He saw Beca standing their; watching in disgust. The brunette just shook her head and followed Theo quickly.

 

"So I am the boss now?" Beca asked and Theo chuckled.

 

"Yeah, seems like it. But I am kind of your manager too. I help with the promo and that stuff" Theo said and continued talking about Beca's career. Beca tried listening, but again she couldn't. It killed her. No, sorry, it destroyed her. The kiss wouldn't leave her mind. It should have been her and Chloe that night. I mean, Chloe was extremely touchy the past couple days. She even called her Ma Chérie. Beca didn't even know what Ma Chérie meant.

 

"So basically that mean-"

 

"Hey! Theo! You speak different languages right?" Beca asked and they stopped right before getting in the car to go back to the hotel. He turned around and raised his eyebrows.

 

"French and Spanish. Why?" He asked and crossed his arms. His stance leaned forward a bit with a puzzled face.

 

"Ma Chérie. What does it mean?" Beca asked.

 

"Means My Sweetheart in French. Why are you asking this? We're you even listening?" Theo asked.

 

"Nothing. Sorry, I'm gonna be a handful" Beca said. She pushed it off with the slight insult to herself joke.

 

"Knew that when I met you" Theo smirked and opened the door for Beca. Beca just said thank you and got in.

 

It confused Beca. She didn't understand why Chloe would call her that over and over, but then go off and make out with Chicago. She looked around, but forgot. She was alone. Amy wasn't with her to spread her "Confidence Butt Magic" with her. She had been living with Amy for years. Years of being with Amy basically everyday of their lives. Sure it would drive Beca mad once in awhile, but now she missed it more then ever. Of course Beca wouldn't admit to it, but she needed to talk to Amy. She needed the advice about Chloe, but Amy was at the concert and Beca was going back to the hotel. She would have to decide what to do on her own.

 

"Your plane for Brooklyn is tomorrow at 10 a.m. So that being said, you pack your things for the next week and make the move to Los Angeles. Khalid has a spare house for you" Theo explained and Beca's eyes went wide.

 

"A week?" Beca asked a bit shocked. "I thought I would have a month or so..." Beca said and trailed off into her own mind.

 

"We gotta get started. Khalid is setting meetings up for you and we want to start recording some singles for the radio" Theo explained and Beca just nodded. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. This will be worth it" Theo said encouragingly.

 

Beca just smiled and nodded. "Thanks" She said awkwardly and looked out the window. Beca Mitchell's life was about to change, for better or for worse. She didn't care at that moment. As she watched out the window at the cars, buildings, and people passing by. All she could hear was Chloe calling her "Ma Chérie". All she could see was the kiss between Chicago and Chloe. Two battles fighting against each other. Finally Beca just gave up and asked the driver to turn the radio up. The music drowning her thoughts out. This was a new beginning, with or without the Bella's.

 

With or without, Chloe Beale.


	2. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Hope you all have a safe 2018 and remember, life is too short to not go after what you want to do!

Beca was laying on the bed. Her alarm screaming at her for the past 10 minutes. Her hands covered her face as the sun felt blinding to her. It was 7 in the morning and Beca had her plane to catch around 10 am. Slowly, against her will, she got out of the bed and started to function for the day. The brunette didn't tell the Bella's when she would be leaving. It would be way too hard. Beca was going to tell Chloe so they got their goodbye, but the girl was way too pissed off with her. At first Beca just felt hurt, but now it was anger. Slowly she was turning into the Beca that the Bella's first met. A angry person. Of course Beca wouldn't ever realize it, but she always resulted to anger. She never let herself feel hurt or sad, it would just be anger. It runs in the family though. Her dad is the same way. That's part of the reason for Beca's parents divorce. It never made sense to Beca why he did it, but she never realized she does it herself. Guess you could say that the Bella's taught her to feel actual feelings. 

Beca just got up trying to get herself to stop overthinking everything about, well, Chloe. Chloe Beale was always on Beca's mind though. Ever since the shower incident. Chloe was the first thought when Beca woke up and the last thought before Beca went to sleep. You'd think after years of the same pattern that Beca would just, in her own words 'Sack up'. But she had never had the guts to. Who could blame her though? Chloe was a goddess of them all. The way she always looked perfect no matter what she wore or looked like, the way she would always smile at everything. Beca loved yet hated her for it. It drove Beca insane. 

Her phone buzzed which snapped her out of the packing trance she was lost in. The girl sighed and zipped up the black suitcase before checking her phone to see who texted. 

Chloe: I know you aren't up yet, but I'm bringing you coffee. I want to talk to you about my night with Chicago. It was aca-amazinggggg

Beca scoffed at the text. Her nose wrinkled up and her eyes rolled to the moon and back. She ran a hand through her hair and decided to just tell Chloe to basically, fuck off. 

Beca: Can't. Gotta catch a plane to Brooklyn today at 10. 

Chloe: Whoa, you're awake. Weird. But we all have that same plane. We're talking. 

Beca groaned and knew she couldn't avoid Chloe. She just sighed and decided to text back one of the worst things Chloe hated from Beca.

Beca: K. 

She smirked knowing that Chloe would get ticked off by it. Not even 5 minutes later, the door swung open. Beca was packing her laptop up as she flipped her head up to see the redhead kicking the door shut with her foot. One coffee in each hand. She looked up with her hair falling in her face a bit; a smile through it. 

"Hey!" Chloe said and put the 2 cups of coffee on the table next to the television. "So, I brought you coffee. Light and sweet as usual.." Chloe started as she swiped her phone out to check it. That's when she saw Beca's reply. "And I just..hey Bec' " Chloe started. Beca was walking around as she was randomly packing stuff. 

"Yeah?" Beca asked and took a glance at Chloe. Chloe had her hands on her hips and a glare in her blue eyes. 

"What was up with your reply?" Chloe asked and Beca stopped. She looked over and shrugged. 

"Early morning" Beca lied. In reality it was Beca being pissed about Chloe being with Chicago. Cocky asshole. 

"Doubt that" Chloe muttered and just laid down on Beca's bed. She placed her hands over her face and let out a long sigh. "He was amazing" Chloe smiled. Beca just rolled her eyes and decided to sneak her earbuds in. She dug them in her ears and blasted some random playlist. Chloe was muffled out; almost completely silence. 

Beca just agreed at random points in the ranting. "Really?" Wow" Yeah" "Mhm" "Nice". Those were the top 5 words that Beca just used. Chloe caught on though. She sat up and glared at Beca who kept walking back and forth. 

"Beca" Chloe said. "Wanna makeout?" Chloe asked. Chloe then thought about it. She bit her lip at the thought of just making out with Beca. "Fuck" Chloe muttered to herself knowing she had to stop. It wasn't okay to think like that. Beca was straight. Plus Beca and Theo were definetely having a thing. At least that's what Amy said. 

"Really?" Beca mumbled and Chloe groaned. She couldn't believe it! Her bestfriend wasn't even listening to her. Chloe just got up and ripped the earbuds out of Beca's ears. The earbuds cord was actually ripped. Beca was even more pissed than anything. 

"Are you fucking serious Chloe?!" Beca yelled at Chloe. She yelled at Chloe Beale. Beca had never done that before. 

"You're the one who is not even listening to me-"

"Because I don't care about Chicago and you fucking, Chloe!" Beca cut Chloe off. Chloe jumped a bit from Beca yelling. She just laughed a bit and walked over to her bag. 

"I came here to see my bestfriend-" 

"Then come here to see me. Don't come here to just tell me about your sex life-"

"You used to be fine with it!"

"No! I never have!" Beca screamed. The screaming of the girls ended up waking the other Bella's up. Amy was next door and already pressing her ear to the wall. Some girls peered their head out their doors; looking at each other with a bit of worry.

"So you lied?" Chloe laughed. 

"No! I tried telling you, but you would never listen to me!" Beca screamed. Chloe stood there in disbelief that this was happening. She and Beca have had some arguments, but never some thing like this. It took everything in her to not just burst in to tears. 

"Because maybe I thought you were my friend-"

"Maybe we aren't anymore!" Beca screamed. It was silent. So silent you could drop a pin to the floor. The sound of the heater was filling the silence. No, that's not what Beca wanted. It was a statement Beca never thought through. At the same time though, Beca knew it was done for. She tried like hell through out the years to get over Chloe, but she never could. She didn't want to feel hurt for her whole life seeing Chicago and Chloe madly in love. 

"What?" Chloe asked. Her voice broke a bit as her eyes became glassy. Chloe never wanted this. All she did was come over to talk about her night. She never expected the backlash of Beca.

"Maybe we aren't friends anymore. Maybe, you're supposed to go to Chicago and I am supposed to go have a career" Beca whispered. If her voice raised she would have just broke out into tears. The silence came back and Chloe just bit her lip. She looked down and nodded. 

"Fine" Chloe simply said and grabbed her bag. She walked towards the door; Beca not being able to look away. Chloe grabbed the door knob and turned on her heels; looking back at the small brunette who now had tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"You know, I thought you would be my friend for life. I thought you would come over to visit my kids and we would go on trips together and...you and I were the closest out of this group. The day I saw you I knew that I needed to be friends with you because I felt it" Chloe said through tears. Her voice struggling for words. "But now..." Chloe started and took a deep breath. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. The other Bella's quickly hid behind each other that they were now all in Amy's room to hear better. 

"But now what?" Beca quickly said and walked up to Chloe. 

"I never want to hear from you again" Chloe quickly said and slammed the door shut in Beca's face. Chloe just started sobbing and leaned against Beca's door. Her tears falling down her cheeks joining the mess of last night's makeup. Her hand covered her mouth trying to silence the sobs that were escaping. It hurt, she didn't want to do that. But, she felt she needed to. 

Beca walked into the bathroom and tried to stop crying. She hated the feeling in her stomach. Usually in this moment, Chloe would calm Beca down. But, Chloe was the reason behind this. Beca's fists started to clench. Her paced picked up back and forth. Her sniffles became more rapid and harder. The girls heart started to beat faster. It all happened so fast and then 

"FUCK!" Beca screamed and grabbed her fist. She had just punched the bathroom wall. Her knuckles now started to bleed. Luckily no damage was done to the wall. She held her fist in her hand and squinted her eyes shut. Chloe heard it, but knew she couldn't go back in. Luckily Amy walked out and saw Chloe. 

"She-"

"She punched the wall" Amy said and Chloe nodded. "Go, see the girls, calm down" Amy said and pushed Chloe to her room. Aubrey quickly took Chloe in her arms and held her tightly as Chloe sobbed on her shoulder.

Amy walked in the room and found the bathroom. She sighed as she saw Beca sitting on the bathroom floor; against the wall. She held her right hand tightly as it was bleeding. Amy took a deep breath. She had never seen Beca this angry before. 

"Hey..Beca" Amy carefully said and Beca looked up quickly. Her face was red, tear stains covered it. 

"What? Go away" Beca said and Amy shook her head. 

"No, we're gonna get you cleaned up. Come on" Amy said and lifted Beca up. Slowly Amy helped Beca clean up and wrap her knuckles in the bandage wrap. 

"She hates me" Beca muttered. Amy knew about Beca loving Chloe. She was the one and only person who actually knew. Amy sighed and shook her head. 

"She never could, Beca. You mean so much to her" Amy said. Beca sat on the bathroom sink as Amy wrapped her hand. Beca just shook her head d and sighed. She checked her phone and it was 8 am. The lockscreen was actually of her and Chloe. Chloe was standing in front; taking the selfie. Beca had her head on Chloe's shoulder; Chloe had her hand holding Beca's cheek against Chloe's. Chloe was smiling and Beca was pretending to hate it; when secretly she loved it. 

"We gotta catch the plane soon" Beca whispered and Amy just nodded. 

"Yeah, about that. Chloe and you, you guys have seats next to each other. Warning you now" Amy muttered and Beca groaned. 

When they got on the plane it was going to be a very, very, very long ride.


	3. From Europe

The airport was busy. It was always busy, but more busy then usual. They couldn't change seats which Beca figured the Bella's were just lying so Beca and Chloe would have to sit next to one another. No matter how many times Beca begged any of The Bella's (Yes, Beca even begged Jessica and Ashley), none of them would budge on their word. Chloe was having the same issue. None of the Bella's would say yes to switching seats. It killed Aubrey to say no, but she knew it was for the best. 

"Please Am' , just switch. You love sitting next to Chloe!" Beca whined. Usually Beca would have to beg Amy to switch so Beca could sit next to Chloe, but now it was switched. 

"No! I can't! I'm sitting with Aubrey and we both agreed to rant about our dads" Amy lied. Easily she could switch, but she didn't want to. 

Beca eventually gave up as the girls went through security. That's when she saw Chloe. Chloe was at the back of the line of the Bella's; right behind Aubrey. Beca bit her lip as she watched Chloe text on her phone; looking up periodically, but never looking at Beca. 

"Excuse me, mam' " The guy said snapping Beca out of her transe. She flipped her head over and nodded quickly. 

"Sorry, sorry" Beca repeated the word and walked through the scanner. This always made her anxious. Flying made her anxious. Not a surprise, but Chloe would always calm her down. Amy tries, but she rushes. 

"All good, next!" He yelled and Beca sighed; following Amy down the hall to the seating area. 

Beca sat next to Amy in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Amy was on the phone with someone Beca didn't care to find out who. She just looked around and crossed her legs. Her bottom knee bounced as she waited for Chloe. One by one each Bella would appear from the right. Beca's heart would drop each time. She wanted to see Chloe already. Even though she didn't want to sit next to her, she felt the need to just be able to see her. It took a couple minutes of Emily next to Beca talking about some story of when she was on a plane. Beca just nodded or randomly chuckled along, but she stopped once she saw the red hair with the blonde. Chloe and Aubrey were walking down the hallway to join the rest of the Bella's. That's when Chloe sat a couple seats down; across from Beca. Beca didn't bother to be caught looking at Chloe. Chloe looked amazing compared to Beca. Beca looked like fucking shit and she tried hiding it, but she couldn't. Her clothes were sweatpants, a hoodie, and her black converse. Her brown hair was in a messy bun as her eyes were red and had bags. She looked awful, not to mention the ace bandage wrapped around her knuckles.

Chloe though, she looked flawless. Her skinny blue jeans curving her legs perfectly. A loose grey sweater with her brown heeled boots. The famous red hair was curled and perfected along with the makeup. Chloe didn't even looked affected by the fight just hours before. Beca didn't even have coffee that morning which probably didn't help the headache that was arriving slowly or the shaking in her bones.

As Beca looked at Chloe for about the coming up on the third minute, Chloe looked over at Beca. Chloe couldn't believe how Beca looked. She couldn't understand why Beca looked like that yet, she still thought Beca was the most beautiful girl. Chloe wanted to just go out the way she was, but Chicago was coming before the plane took off to say goodbye. Just like it was on cue, she felt the tap on her shoulder. Her head flipped and was greeted with the tall brunette. 

"Hey beautiful" Chicago smiled and Chloe jumped up. 

"Hey!" Chloe giggled and kissed him quickly before hugging him. Amy looked over and sighed; turning her attention to Beca. 

"Want to-"

"Yes" Beca said; not even letting the question finish. With that, Amy went with Beca to the bathroom. The girls waited for the bathroom to empty before Beca started to cry, again. She couldn't believe it. Nobody warned her that Chicago was showing up. 

"She's not even affected by it. Fucking hell, Amy!" Beca yelled and tugged at her brown roots. Amy just sighed and that's when Aubrey walked in. 

"Good! It's empty! Beca what the fuck do you think is wrong with you? I had to help Chloe" Aubrey cut off; seeing Beca's state and Amy glaring at Aubrey. "What is going on?" Aubrey asked a bit confused. Beca looked over at Amy and started to plead for Amy not to tell her. 

"I have to! I can't keep just knowing!" Amy yelled and Beca just laughed a bit; hiding herself in a stall. The Australian rolled her eyes and looked at Aubrey. 

"What have you girls been hiding?" Aubrey asked. Her arms crossed against her chest as that famous glare was launched at Amy. 

"Beca..." Amy started. She knew if she told Aubrey, Beca would kill her. But if she did not, Aubrey would kill Beca for the fight. "Beca for the last couple years...she loves-"

"Fighting!" Beca yelled and swung it open. "That is right! I really love those drama soap dramas?" Beca said with a questioning face; quickly looking at Amy for help. 

"Soap Operas" Aubrey corrected and squinted her eyes. Aubrey was going to kill Beca, but decided against it seeing her state of mind. It was something more then that, but she couldn't pin point it. "Listen, I know you're lying. I am gonna figure it out. But, I want to go to keep the girls company while Chloe and Chicago are making out-"

"Okay bye!" Amy yelled and pushed Aubrey out of the bathroom. Beca just groaned and covered her face. Amy sighed and looked over at her bestfriend. Her bestfriend was in no shape to start a solo career. The girl just sighed and walked over; hugging the girl. It was a rare moment where Beca didn't struggle or try to push away. 

"Now boarding is Plane 237 to Brooklyn, New York!" The announcement was made. Amy sighed and helped Beca quickly wipe her eyes off. 

"We gotta go" Amy said and Beca nodded. Both girls walked out to see all the Bella's had boarded. The girls were not surprisingly the last two to get on the plane. When they got on, Amy sat with Aubrey and Beca tried to find where she was supposed to sit. It turned out to be a three seat row in the middle. Her heart dropped when she heard the giggles between Chloe and Chicago. Beca sighed and just sat next to Chloe. Chloe not even noticing.

"Hey, Legacy" Beca croaked. Her voice was a bit broken due to the crying. 

"Yeah- Beca, are you alright? You don't look so-"

"Emily. I just wanted to know if you had earbuds" Beca sighed. She shut her eyes for a second, trying to not scream at the girl. She had nothing against her, she was just hurting from the recent events.

"Uh sorry, I forgot mine" Emily said. Beca just nodded and let the girl turn back around. Beca covered her face with her hands, but then felt her phone buzz. 

Theo: You make the plane?

Beca: Yep 

Theo: Good. Have a safe flight and I will see you next week in LA. You have a flight on Sunday at 3 pm.

Beca: Alright, thanks.

Beca just decided to turn her phone off and the safety instructions began. It felt like forever, but finally the plane started to take off. She hated this part. It was loud and just overwhelming. As she shut her hands and clenched onto her shirt for dear life, trying to pretend she wasn't on a plan. She felt a hand on her knee. Her eyes opened and she instantly knew it. It was Chloe's. So much of her wanted to just hold on to Chloe's hand like she usually did, but she was still mad at her for everything. Before she was even able to think it through, she made her decision.

"Fuck off" Beca said and pushed Chloe's hand away with her hand that had the ace bandage around it. Chloe snapped her head to Beca from Chicago and bit her lip. 

"I was just trying to-" 

"Yeah well, you already helped enough today haven't you?" Beca snapped and just rubbed her forehead temple; trying to calm herself down. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chloe chuckled and turned her body so she could face Beca better. 

"You fucking know-"

"If I knew I would not even be asking you, Beca" Chloe stated.

"Okay. Well let's see, Chloe" Beca said with a annoyed voice to Chloe's name. "You broke my only pair of earbuds, you then decided it would be fun to fight this morning and deprive me of the coffee you brought me" Beca snapped. She never even looked at Chloe. She couldn't bring herself to.

"You have changed. You aren't even famous and you already changed" Chloe laughed and bit her lip. "Theo. It's him isn't it? He got to you-" 

"Oh my god" Beca laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Why would Theo have anything to do with this?" Beca asked. 

"Because! It's obvious you got a toner for him-"

"I don't" Beca stated. She looked right into Chloe's eyes when she made that statement. It was like she was begging for Chloe to figure out why Beca was so mad. 

"Babe.." Chicago said and Chloe bit her lip. She turned to face him; instantly snuggling into him. Beca just gagged a bit and looked to Amy who was a couple seats back. Amy didn't want to, but eventually she did switch with Beca. Beca plopped next to Aubrey and Aubrey took one look at Beca. It didn't even take a second to figure it out.

"You love Chloe don't you?" Aubrey asked Beca.


	4. To Brooklyn

"You love Chloe, don't you?" Aubrey asked. She didn't even have to take long to look at Beca to figure that out. Beca never looked like this before. Also she was never not confident. Beca just looked up at Aubrey and nodded. 

"How did you figure it out?" Beca asked and Aubrey chuckled. 

"Honestly, I've had a hunch about it since the day I met you. Something about the way you two connected. My dad always said that if you feel a connection between two people they either are meant to be, or want to shoot each other" Aubrey smiled. 

"Okay then" Beca just said and looked at Chloe and Chicago. The brunette felt jealousy rage through her veins, her fists clenching, her jaw tightening. Aubrey snickered at the scene as she peered her eyes up from her magazine. 

"Oh you are aca-screwed" Aubrey said causing Beca's head to snap towards her. 

"What do you mean?" Beca asked. She kept her attention towards the blonde, not wanting to look over at the new couple. 

"How long?" Aubrey asked. Beca sighed; not really wanting to discuss it. It was weird that of all people Aubrey was asking Beca and trying to get her to talk. Yes, the blonde that wanted nothing to do with Beca because in Aubrey's words "She's a little too alternative for us". But now, she just wanted to help Beca figure everything out for her life. She was going into a really tough industry, she couldn't be broken going into it.

"Do I have to-"

"Beca, you know we might not see each other for awhile when we get back to Brooklyn. I have to catch my plane to Georgia like an hour after we leave" Aubrey pointed out. 

"What does that have to do with this?" Beca asked. She didn't understand the point Aubrey was trying to make. 

"As I was saying" Aubrey glared after the girl cut her off. "We won't see each other for awhile. You're...you are like my little sister. We are all sisters, but I got to really teach you so much singing wise" Aubrey said. It wasn't a lie. Aubrey helped Beca with her voice tremendously. 

"And?" The small brunette asked.

"And, I never got to help you with relationships. Before we go where life takes us, I want to help you. Just once" Aubrey said and Beca sighed. Aubrey was right. Also if anyone would know how to help her with Chloe the most, it would be Chloe's bestfriend. 

"Fine" Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair. The sounds of the other passengers on the plane filled the silence. Giggles, sniffles, sounds of mumbled talking. It all filled it. 

"So...when did you know?" Aubrey asked again. She knew how to gently get the girl to talk. She watched Chloe do it for years. 

"Remember the practice before Nationals? The last year you were on the team?" Beca asked. 

"Yeah, we all had a huge fight. Why?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. 

"Well that night, Chloe and I hung out in her room when you two shared an apartment before the Bella's house. We.." Beca started as a smile slowly crept on her face at the memory. "We just ordered Chinese food and she was eating the noodles. She started making these really, really, bad jokes about the food" Beca said. Her face looked down and a chuckle escaped her lips. "She couldn't stop laughing at the jokes she made. Aubrey, they were fucking awful jokes" Beca bit her lip; softly. She wanted everything to go back to where it used to be. Just Beca and Chloe. She hated not being able to just go and talk to Chloe about that idiot in the front seat wearing a clown outfit. No joke, there was a guy on the plane dressed as a clown. 

"That's when you knew huh? I was wondering why you two were so aca-giggly that night" Aubrey laughed. She hated that night. The blonde got no sleep because Beca and Chloe were so loud. 

"Yeah" Beca smiled and turned her attention to Chloe. Chloe was smiling at Chicago; obviously lost in the conversation. But the red head turned her head over to meet Beca's eyes. That's when Beca's face fell and she looked away. Chloe's heart broke a bit, but she looked back at Chicago to take her mind off of Beca. 

Both girls just kept their attention elsewhere; not wanting to think about one another. The plane ride was long, but finally the pilot announced they were landing. Beca held on tightly to her hands; causing Aubrey to take notice of it. 

"Beca Mitchell has a fear-"

"Shut up" Beca cut her off. Aubrey usually would pick on Beca, but she knew now was not the time. Took a couple minutes, but the plane landed joining the others on the runway. The brunette let out a breath she had deeply held during the landing. 

Slowly Beca got up to join the others that were grabbing their bags and rushing out of the plane. As Beca was grabbing hers she felt someone fall onto her back. Quickly Beca turned to help who ever had fallen. It turned out to be, Chloe. Beca sighed and just pushed the redhead off of her. 

"Sorry, my legs are-"

"I don't care" Beca said and found her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and just joined the other people that were leaving the plane. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows as she grabbed her own bag.

"Bitch" She muttered under her breath. Chloe grabbed Chicago's hand as she dragged him out of the plane. 

"So do you-"

"Yeah, we have a small flat. Usually Beca and I share a bed- not sexually! Just- small space and uh..she can share with Amy anyway" Chloe stuttered out causing a chuckle from the tall soldier. 

"I understand what you're saying" He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to join the other Bella's that stood at the exit. They all hugged as they said their goodbyes. Chloe smiled softly and snuggled herself in Chicago as she tried not to cry. 

"It's gonna be okay you know" Chicago told Chloe. Chloe just nodded as she watched. Aubrey and Beca shared a hug that was pretty long. It made Chloe a bit suspicious of it. Aubrey and Beca had become closer friends, but never that close of friends. When Aubrey pulled away; she said something to Beca, but Chloe couldn't make out the words. 

"I am gonna go say goodbye" Chloe said to Chicago. He just nodded and let the red head go over to the group of girls. Chloe shared a couple hugs, but then finally got to Aubrey. 

"What was that with Beca?" Chloe asked as they hugged. 

"What?" Aubrey asked. She pulled away a bit to face Chloe. Chloe looked suspicious and Aubrey knew that face all too well. 

"You and Beca hugged for a long time. Then you said something-"

"Chloe, why are you so suspicious?" Aubrey asked. A small smirk spread across her face with her arms crossed against her chest. 

"I'm not! I'm just...." Chloe played with her hands and looked around; trying to think of the word she needed to find. "Curious!" She yelled out causing some Bella's to look over, but then away. 

"Why though? Basically the same thing, just a different word-"

"There is no reason!"

"Then there is no reason to tell you what I said!" Aubrey laughed. Chloe just groaned and rolled her eyes. 

She felt betrayed by Aubrey. Aubrey used to tell Chloe everything, but it felt like they grew apart during the trip to Europe. 

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" Chloe asked and Aubrey took in a deep breath. 

"I hugged her because she needed it. I mean, you have someone. She leaves in a week to LA by herself" Aubrey spilled the beans. Beca had only told Amy and Aubrey about the move to LA. Chloe had zero idea. 

"Wait what?" Chloe asked. Her eyes turned to look at the small brunette that was saying goodbye to Cynthia-Rose. She couldn't believe it. In a week her bestfriend would be gone. Luckily she knew now so she could at least say the word 'Bye'. Beca was going to be leaving for good. Possibly never seeing Chloe, again.


	5. Home Sweet...Home?

The trip back to the girls apartment was long and awkward. Chicago, Chloe, and Amy all sat in the back seat of the uber. Beca was up front in the passenger seat. It felt tense in the air; even the driver commented on it when Beca was paying him. She just shrugged it off and followed Amy out of the car. 

"Why is he here?" Beca mumbled to Amy as they followed a few steps behind the new couple. 

"I don't know. I thought he was stationed in Europe, but somehow he got out of it" Amy mumbled back. It took a bit of walking up the halls and flights of stairs. All elevators were out of service. Amy of course had a huge whole rant about it as they walked up the stairs. 

"Home sweet home!" Amy yelled and walked up the door. She put the key in and unlocked it; welcoming the other three inside the small apartment. 

"Okay so, Chicago, you can sleep in my bed and Beca can sleep in Amy's" Chloe said. Beca looked up from her bag. She was unpacking on the bed usually Chloe and Beca shared. Her face turned red with embarrassment as her whole body got tense. Chloe was watching Beca; waiting for Beca to leave. The brunette just repacked the bag and picked it up off of the bed. 

"Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair soon" Beca said and walked over to Amy. Amy sighed and just laid down on the bed. 

"Don't say that-"

"Well it's true Ams' " Beca said the nickname she had always called Amy. 

"Well I don't want to think about that! I'm gonna miss you!" Amy said and pulled Beca down. "WE NEED TO HUG THIS OUT!" Amy shouted.

"No!" Beca yelled and struggled to get out of the blonde's arms. 

"Yes! Let all the negative energy fly out of you! Open your legs! That's where it exits!"  

"No, I am not opening my legs Amy" 

"Do it!"

"Why are you the way that you are-"

"You need the butt confidence-"

"No! Amy! No, not the butt confidence again!" Beca yelled and got up. Amy chased her around the small apartment, but finally gave up. Chloe just watched with a goofy smile on her face. She always loved when Amy and Beca were like that. It was entertaining to her, but then she remembered Beca was leaving by Friday. Her goofy smile faded once the chaos calmed down.

"You-"

"I'm fine" She cut Chicago off as they unpacked. 

"Help me pack" Beca told Amy. Amy frowned and sat at the kitchen table. 

"If I don't help, you can't leave right?" Amy asked. She didn't want her bestfriend to leave. It was selfish, but the Australian was scared. Not that she would never admit to it, but she hasn't lived without Beca in over 5 years. It will be weird not having the mood-swinging midget around. 

"I still can" Beca laughed a bit as she grabbed a suitcase from the closet. She felt bad, but she knew it was time to move on from Brooklyn and to LA. They still had a week until Beca had to leave, but she wanted to start packing now to get it over with. Also she wanted to leave a bit earlier because she couldn't stand seeing Chloe anymore. 

Amy got up and walked over to Chloe's side of the room. She didn't want to face the fact about Beca leaving anymore; so she focused on something better. 

"So! Chicago! Chicago bears...chicago..that's all I know about Chicago!" Amy said causing Chloe to laugh a bit. 

"Very funny" Chicago smirked and just watched Chloe unpack. 

"So, how long are you here for?" Amy asked causing a glare from Chloe. 

"Until I am stationed again" Chicago shrugged. The Australian just nodded and swayed on her feet back and forth. Her stance was awkward as the silence was only filled by Beca's packing. 

"Okay, well. I have to go work on Fat Amy Winehouse. So I will see you later" The blonde said as she quickly escaped the awkward silence. 

"Amy, where are you-"

"Work!" Amy yelled as she ran out. 

"You don't have a job!" Beca yelled down the hall. Amy just ran off leaving the three by themselves. 

Beca just walked back inside room; hearing the giggles from the two. The brunette scoffed to herself as she just continued packing. 

"No you're adorable"

"No you're more adorable"

"No you're even-"

"We get it!" Beca cut the two off. Her eyes immediately went bloodshot open at the words that had randomly escaped her mouth. She didn't even mean for them to. They just did with no preparation for them. Embarrassment was next after shock. Her face went beat red as her hand covered her mouth a bit.

"I should go pick up some pizza" Chicago said. Beca heard his words and knew at that moment Chloe was going to be pissed. 

"Yeah! Alright, I'll walk you out" Chloe said. Beca heard the footsteps and rushed over from the bed. She opened the white fridge door and shoved her head into the fridge acting as if she was looking for something. Well, she was looking for her filter because she needed to keep her mouth shut more often. 

"I'll see you in a bit" Chicago said. Chloe and him shared a kiss causing Beca to make a disgusted face again. With that the door open, and shut. Beca stayed in the fridge already feeling the tension crisp in the air. The fridge made the beeping sound which meant it was open for too long. All girls had the rule once the beeping sound went off to close it so they would not have to pay more for heat. The brunette sighed and slowly pulled herself out; shutting the door carefully. 

"You have got to be kidding me" Chloe laughed. Her arms crossed across her chest, her stance was leaning a bit to the left. She looked pissed to no end.

"What?" Beca asked innocently. She walked over to the bed; starting to pack once again.

"Like you don't know-"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know" Beca smirked. She copied the words Chloe had once said to her on the plane. Chloe chewed her cheek knowing that would bite her in the ass at some point. 

"Well, let's see" Chloe started. She dragged out the 'e' in the last word. "You decided to be a bitch and not listen to me, then you decided to not sit next to me on the plane, then you didn't tell me you were leaving for LA in a couple days, then!-"

"Okay! Chloe! I get it, I fucked up" Beca said. She just folded the old band t-shirt; putting it in the suitcase. She kept this routine up; not even looking up at Chloe. She kept overthinking in her head everything. She was scared to live in LA by herself. Sure it was her dream, but she's still scared. She never lived by herself since she was a teenager. As a teenager her parents weren't around much. She spent alot of her teen years raising her younger sister. Beca never resented it. It actually made her and her sister closer then they ever were. But, now she was going to LA by herself. That was a scary thought. She was taking alot of the anger about being scared on Chloe which was not even usual. It was mainly because Chloe and Chicago were a thing and Beca's whole plan was ruined. 

"What?" Beca asked. Chloe had been talking nonstop about something, but Beca wasn't even listening. 

"Really?! Why won't you listen to me?" Chloe yelled. Tears now falling from her face. "What happened to us Beca? I don't want to leave on a bad fucking note!" Chloe yelled. 

Beca just stood there; shocked Chloe was crying like she was. She just walked over and pulled Chloe into a hug. 

"I can't tell you why, but I can tell you that I am so sorry" Beca apologized. Tears now falling from her own eyes.  She felt Chloe's arms wrapped around her torso; pulling her tightly against her. Chloe wanted to beg Beca to just tell her the real reason, but she didn't want to ruin the moment of them finally being at peace. 

"Things are never going to be the same are they?" Chloe asked. 

"No" Beca choked out.


	6. Last Day

It was Beca's last day in Brooklyn before she would leave for Los Angeles. Amy and Chloe had secretly planned a 'girl's night out'. Chloe and Beca still had a bit of tension between them. They were trying to work through it, but it was hard. Things were said and also things were not said. 

"So how do we get her out?" Chloe asked. 

"Simple. Just say we are going out to that Chinese place down on the corner she loves" Amy said. She was walking around the small apartment; hating the luggage Beca had packed. 

"Oh, yeah" Chloe whispered. The redhead was standing by her bed. Hands placed on each side of her hips. She bit her lip looking around just like Amy was. 

"Where is she by the way?" Amy asked as she sat down at the table that was sat in the small kitchen area. 

"Getting her mail forwarded" Chloe sighed. She sat down next to Amy; looking around the apartment. 

"So she really is leaving huh?" Amy asked as she looked over at the redhead. 

"Yep" Chloe said; popping the p slightly at the end. The girls went to keep talking; but the door flew open to reveal Chicago. 

"Hello ladies" He said and handed Chloe the bag he was carrying in his right hand. 

"What's this?" Chloe asked as she started to open it. 

"It's a gift. I saw it at the shop, thought you'd like it" He smirked. Amy looked over; trying to see what it was. 

"Oh wow.." Chloe was shocked. It was some chicken photo.

"Red hair! Chickens! You called that chicken on Instagram cute" The boy smiled. Amy held back from laughing at the dumb gift.

"Yeah!" Chloe faked a smile. It was a pretty ugly photo. Just some random photo of a chicken. Where the hell was Chloe supposed to hang that.

"Hey guys!" Beca said as she walked in. The brunette shut the door; then looked over at the group. Her heart dropped in disappointment when she saw Chicago. 

"Look what Chicago gave Chloe!" Amy said encouragingly. Chloe was sending glares at Amy to not say anything mean. 

"What?" Beca asked. She dropped her bag by the door; reaching her hand out to Chloe. Chloe gave the frame to her. The redhead raised an eyebrow when she saw the girls arm. Beca was wear a flannel that was rolled up. So there was a new tattoo right below her headphones tattoo. 

"A chicken photo- Bec' when did you get that?" Chloe cut off. She didn't care about the present in that moment. Each time Beca got a new tattoo; Chloe went with her. It was a small tradition they had, together. 

"Get what?" Beca played dumb. She knew what Chloe noticed; just didn't want to talk about why she chose Cynthia-Rose to go instead of Chloe.

"That tat-"

"This is a cool present. Not a present I would ever receive" Beca chuckled. She gave it back to Chloe and quickly walked away to grab some boxes. Theo was coming by that day so they were flown out before Beca got to LA. 

"So do you-"

"Yeah, I love it. Let me figure this tattoo out" Chloe cut Chicago off. She got up and slightly pushed him out of the way to get to Beca. 

"Whoa, dude. You're in my way" Beca chuckled. She had two boxes in her arms; trying to walk to the door. 

"I'll move if you tell me when you got that tattoo-"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I always go with you and I didn't go for this one-"

"I got it in France while you were with Chicago" Beca gave in. She placed the boxes down and pulled her sleeve up. It was a dagger down her forearm. The point facing to the headphones. 

"Wait, you, you went with who?" Chloe asked. Her heart breaking a bit.

"Cynthia-Rose, she wanted a tattoo and so did I" Beca sighed. 

"Wow, okay.." Chloe chuckled. "Why the dagger?" 

"Why does it matter?" Beca asked. 

"Because it's a random dagger on your forearm" Chloe said.

"Rose and the dagger. You know the meaning?" Beca asked. She felt Chicago and Amy staring at them. Amy was staring Beca down. It of course made Beca's voice a bit lower and words to be mumbled. Chloe always could understand it though. 

"Yeah, means a broken heart or the lost of a love one-"

"Yeah, well. That's it" Beca muttered obviously feeling uncomfortable. She quickly grabbed the boxes and pushed Chloe aside. 

"Hello?" Theo asked walking in.

"Hey, I was gonna meet you downstairs-"

"No problem. I'll help carry them down" Theo said and took the boxes.

"I'll help too" Chicago chimed in. He didn't take any boxes, but followed Theo out and left the three girls alone. 

"Where's the rose then?" Chloe asked. That's when Amy caught on. Chloe had a rose tattoo on her hip. Beca was with her when she got it. 

"On the one who broke my heart" Beca smiled through the pain. Chloe was truly clueless. The brunette grabbed the box and quickly walked out. Leaving Chloe with Amy.

"Who broke her heart?" Chloe asked Amy.

"I don't think she'd want me to say-"

"You know?!" Chloe yelled. 

"Yeah! I do, I knew when she got it too. She texted me a photo of it after-"

"What the fuck?!" Chloe yelled; her arms thrown in the air. 

"What is the issue-"

"The issue is I am Chloe. Chloe Beale. Chloe and Beca, it's been that way for years. Now she's just shutting me out? We are Beca and Chloe and together, we are 'Bloe' !" Chloe basically screamed at Amy. 

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but Chloe. I made us reservations at a restaurant tonight. Dress up-"

"I have the girls night out" Chloe said. 

"Chloe, I'll take her. It's okay-"

"Amy-"

"Babe, I made the reservation back in Europe" He chuckled. Chloe instantly felt guilty; causing a sigh to escape. 

"Yeah, let me get ready" Chloe said. 

"Great! We leave in twenty" He winked and left the room again. 

It felt tense between the two girls after the door shut. The silence fell as Chloe started to get ready for her date with Chicago. Slowly the boxes of Beca's stuff was gone with Theo. Chicago went out to get ready, Beca was sat at the table next to Amy as Chloe got ready still. 

"Oh, Beca. Tonight for dinner were gonna go to the Chinese place" Amy informed. 

"Alright, you driving?" Beca asked. 

"Yeah, no problem" Amy said as she got up. "Well let's go now, I'm starved" Amy added. 

"You're always starving" Beca remarked as she stood up. 

"Have fun on your date Chloe!" Amy yelled to the girl who was in the bathroom. 

"Have fun at dinner!" Chloe yelled back. She hoped Beca would yell goodbye, but she never did. 

Chicago picked Chloe up later for her date. Amy tricked Beca to a girls night out. Little did both girls know, that would be the last time they saw each other for awhile.


	7. Betrayed

Beca hated Amy at the moment. Amy had dragged her to this shit bar for no fucking reason either then it was her last night in Brooklyn. The Australian was ranting for what felt like hours about Chicago and Chloe. Beca was upset herself too about those two, but of course Amy and Beca's reasons were totally different. Amy was not in love with her best friend. 

"He just came in! You know Chloe didn't ask us-" 

"Can we not talk about her?" Beca cut off. She was tilting her head and playing with the straw of her drink. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just didn't plan this night going like this" Amy said. Her arms rested on the bar as she looked down; shaking her head. 

"How did you imagine it?" Beca asked a bit curious of how the girl imagined her last night in Brooklyn.

"I thought, okay it's dumb. I thought you and Chloe would hook up and I could at least let you go to Los Angeles happy!" Amy declared. The girl was obviously upset she couldn't make that happen. 

"Oh god" Beca chuckled. She shook her head; a dumb smile on her face. "I'm okay, Amy. You know, obviously it wasn't meant to be right? I mean, maybe I'm meant to be with that girl" Beca mentioned the ginger haired girl in the corner. Beca had been looking at her for about an hour; the girl returning a small smile.

"She looks just like Chloe-"

"That's beside the point" Beca glared. 

"I just, I want you to be happy. You're like my sister. All Bella's are, but you I got to help Chloe break out of that shell!" Amy declared. 

"Listen.." Beca sighed; starting softly to make sure Amy would know she was serious. "I am happy. Even without Chloe, even if that kills me. I'm so happy. I'm going to Los Angeles to make music, my own music! I have bestfriends that support me and I am moving farther away from my dad. I'm great!" Beca said the last part; causing the Australian to laugh. 

"Did we do good?" 

"Do good?" Beca repeated the question; a bit confused.

"Raising you" Amy said. Both girls just busted out laughing their ass off. It took a bit for them to regain their breath to say words, but Beca just nodded.

"You did great, babe" Beca said. The brunette was known to say 'babe' or 'sweetie' now. She picked it up as Chloe had that new habit as well. It just became normal.

The night went by slowly. Amy was doing karoake on stage to Amy Winehouse songs for "Fat Amy Winehouse". Beca was the only one cheering for her. As Beca sat at the bar; she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Yeah?" She asked turning around to face whoever just had tapped on her right shoulder. For a second, she thought it was Chloe. But it was just the look a like of Chloe. 

"Hey, I am Brittany" She smiled. Beca bit her lip slightly. Amy's voice popped in Beca's head yelling at her to "Get fucking laid for once!". 

"Beca, Beca Mitchell" Beca said and held her hand out. The ginger smiled; shaking it slightly. "Can I?" 

"Yeah, please sit" Beca said and offered the seat next to her. 

"So is that your friend up there?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, not surprisingly" Beca chuckled. Usually Beca would say something like 'unfortunately', but she was so happy to have Amy as her friend. 

"She's uh...unique?" She asked; tilting her head to the left causing Beca to chuckle. 

"Yeah, but that's Amy for you" Beca shrugged. The two girls kept talking, until Brittany asked Beca to go to her apartment. Beca just sat there. She was trying to debate if she should. The girl looked like Chloe, acted like Chloe, but it wasn't her Chloe. 

"You know, I'm leaving town tomorrow-"

"Oh, okay. Yeah I get it" The girl stuttered and quickly left. Not even a minute after she left; Amy appeared in front of Beca. 

"Why did you just let her get away?" Amy asked. Her hands placed on her hips.

"Um...I wanted to spend the last night hanging out with you. Want to go home and play poker?" Beca asked. 

"I thought you would never ask!" Amy yelled a bit drunk. Beca chuckled and just helped Amy out to the uber. The uber pulled up and Beca got Amy in first. Afterwards, Beca got in and looked who the driver was. 

"Dad?" Beca asked. 

"Whoa! Mr Mitchell!" Amy yelled. "Beca! It's your dad!" Amy added. 

"Yes, Amy I am aware" Beca said and looked back at her dad who sat in the driver's seat. Beca sat in the front passenger seat. 

"Didn't expect this-"

"What are you doing here? You should be at Barden!" Beca said.

"Your step mother-"

"Ugh!" Beca cut off with a groan. 

"Grow up, but anyway. She got a job here-" 

"So you just dropped your job and moved here? You can't let that bitch run your life-" 

"Beca, stop alright? I wanted to. I retired!" He said. "And I'm hoping see you and your sister more here" He added.

"Beca, your sister is-"

"Amy, here. Play Tetris on my phone" Beca handed Amy the phone like she was a child still. 

"What?" He asked. He stopped at the red light and looked over at Beca. 

"I'm moving to Los Angeles and I don't know where Eliza is-"

"What do you mean you don't know where your sister is?" He yelled. "It was your job to watch her-"

"It was not! She's fucking twenty-two! I wasn't gonna keep her prisoner. She wanted to go off the grid, so I let her because she's an adult!" Beca yelled. The silence felt heavy and Beca sighed. 

"Anything else you want to say that you haven't-" 

"Yeah! I'm gay!" Beca yelled. Amy snapped her head up quickly. The car was put in park at the red light; luckily other people weren't waiting.

"Get out" He said. Beca's heart shattered. Her own father couldn't accept her. The brunette gritted her teeth; shaking her head slightly. 

"Let's go Amy, we can walk" Beca said and got out; Amy following behind her. Beca looked at Amy and grabbed her phone.

"Bec-"

"Don't, I need Chloe" Beca said. Her heart started to race as the car pulled away. Her breath became rapid. She was about to have a panic attack. Chloe was always the one to calm it down. Amy was never great with Beca's anxiety, so she was hoping Chloe would answer. She looked at the contact that had Chloe sticking her tongue out at Beca. Beca hit the call button; putting the phone up to her ear. 

First ring. Her beating harder.

Second ring. Her stomach turning. 

Third ring. Her body shaking. 

Fourth ring. "Your call has been forwarded to an automated-"

"Shit" Beca said. Eyes watering a bit. She tried to stay strong long enough for Amy, but she felt truly alone at that moment. A girl she was bestfriends with, but also loved was ignoring her for some guy.

"No answer?" Amy asked.

"No" Beca sniffled.

"Alright well come on, let's get you home" the Australian said. She out her arm around Beca shoulder's to keep herself balanced, but also so Beca could feel not alone. It somehow worked for Beca, but she still felt betrayed. It hurt, she wasn't gonna lie. She wanted Chloe and only Chloe at that moment, but now she was going to LA tomorrow and Chloe was no where to be seen to say goodbye. 

On the other side of town Chloe was at some fancy French restaurant. A name the girl could not even pronounce. Fancy wasn't always her favorite. But, Chicago was a fancy guy. He didn't think just sitting at home, eating pizza, and watching a marathon of Dance Mom's was a date. The redhead hated that, but she was going to learn to have to deal with it. 

The salad sat in front of her; staring her in the face. She didn't want to eat. She did not even want to be there. Beca was leaving early morning tomorrow and the girl wasn't going to be able to even say goodbye. It felt like someone was murdering her. But in Chloe's mind, that's the price you pay when you had a boyfriend. That's how it's been with each relationship for Chloe. Chloe just learned to deal with it. Even if Aubrey would yell at her it was abusive and toxic all night; Chloe would never listen. The ginger wanted love. Well, everyone wants love in this world. Chloe though, she never picked the right person. 

Her phone started to ring which snapping her out of her thoughts. She grabbed her purse and looked through it; finding her phone quickly. It was the Rugrats theme song which Chloe automatically smiled at knowing Beca was calling. 

"Who is that?" Chicago asked as he ate the food he had ordered himself. His right eyebrow raised a bit in questioning of who it was. 

"Beca, she never calls. I should-"

"Sit. Tonight is our night. You've been with her all week" He demanded; taking the phone out of Chloe's hand. The boy hit end and shoved it in his pocket. Chloe's heart dropped.

"Something is wrong-"

"What is wrong is that she's obviously gay!" He raised his voice causing people to stare. Chloe jumped a bit and looked away. 

"What's wrong with that?" Chloe asked a bit quietly. She didn't want Chicago to raise his voice again. 

"I don't want you to switch sides-"

"What?" Chloe chuckled. This would be a really great time to break up with him and go find Beca, but Chloe couldn't. 

"Switch sides. You are mine, I don't want her to corrupt you to her side-"

"She's not going to. She's not even gay to my knowledge" Chloe said. 

"How would you know?" 

"Because she's my best friend, Chicago. I know everything about my bestfriend" Chloe simply said. Both turned silent to just eat their food. The silence was broken when Chicago started to talk about the air force. Chloe barely listened though. 

All that ran through Chloe's mind was Beca and how much she was going to miss seeing her each day. The small things were killing her. Like how Beca would get up for work in the morning and make Chloe's coffee, Beca and her would do their walks on Saturday and end it with ice cream, late night talks when neither of them could sleep which always ended in cuddling, how Beca would call her 'sweetie or 'babe' just because Chloe herself started to do that and Beca picked it up. All of those things Chloe is going to miss. Of course she is going to miss so much more. She isn't even able to say her goodbye to all of those things about Beca.


	8. Change Of Plans

Beca's alarm went off to tell her it was time to get up for her plane. The brunette groaned; reaching over to turn it off. Once it went off the room fell silent. Only Amy's snoring made a sound in the silence. So there was Beca; laying in the silence. She was overthinking everything as usual. Overthinking mainly things like if this was the right move in her life. It was still early enough to back out and just be a music producer in Brooklyn for DJ Khalid. That was the deal, but her stuff was already moved to LA. Beca didn't want to put anyone through having to hassle moving it back here. Plus she didn't want to have to deal with Chicago and Chloe. Grabbing her phone off the end table; she groaned as she stretched her back out to reach it. 

Beca: Hey, is the contract fully signed? 

Theo: No, second thoughts? 

Beca: Sort of. I don't know if this is right. I mean, I get you grow up and move on. But I don't know if this is the right thing.

Theo: It's normal to be scared

Beca: But I'm not scared

Theo: If you weren't scared you would not be texting me right now

Beca: Fuck you   
            I don't know   
            Amy, she needs me 

Theo: Flip it the other way around  
            It's okay to need your friends  
            sometimes, Beca.   
            Also fuck you 

Beca: Do you think I can stay in    Brooklyn as a music producer for a bit? I'm sorry 

Theo: Trust me, I get it. Your stuff isn't even in LA yet. It's still in the trailer at my hotel. 

Beca: Thank you 

Theo: No problem. Later I will bring your stuff over and you and I will go down to studio to meet everyone. Also I got to show you your office 

Beca: I get an office? 

Theo: Yeah, I'll see you later right?

Beca: Yeah   
            Thank you, again.  
            It means alot 

Theo: No problem.

Beca laid there; putting her phone down. A weight was lifted off her shoulders it felt like. Something about going felt wrong. It wasn't Amy holding her back. The girl holding her back was Chloe. Chloe had no idea it was her though. The brunette just sighed; shaking her head a bit as she turned to her side. With that, she fell back to sleep. 

Hours later 

"Hey Amy!" Chloe cheered walking in the apartment. She put her shoes on the floor and Amy smirked at her. 

"Rough night?" Amy snickered as she made eggs. 

"Shut up" Chloe said and went over to the clothing rack to get changed out of last nights clothes.

"Where's soldier boy?" The Australian asked. 

"Had to go back to Europe. Deployed again" Chloe sighed as she slipped the t-shirt over her head. The shirt was actually Beca's AC/DC shirt. 

"Ah alright, eggs?" Amy gestured.

"Scrambled?"

"Why would I make them anyone else?" Amy asked causing Chloe to giggle. The redhead sat at the table waiting for Amy to serve the breakfast to her. 

"What time did Beca leave?" Chloe whispered. 

"Um, around eight. She didn't act like she was going to the airport though. Barely said goodbye. I have a feeling she didn't leave" Amy said; grabbing plates out of the cabinet.

"What makes you say that?" Chloe asked. 

"Well, it wasn't a Beca exit. Beca usually would say something, but it's like she was just going to work" The blonde shrugged and put scrambled eggs on each plate. Handing one plate to Chloe with a fork. Chloe smiled and said thank you as Amy sat down with her own food.

"Well I wouldn't get your hopes up Ams' " Chloe said causing Amy to just shrug.

"I miss her"

"I miss her too" 

Both girls gave each other a sad smile before focusing their attention on the food as the radio played in the background.

°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°

Beca didn't tell Amy she was staying in Brooklyn. She wanted to be sure this producing gig was secure. Theo told Beca a million times it was, but Beca didn't want to risk it. Theo had already shown her half of the studio and introduced her to a lot of cool people. But now was the best part, her office.

"So this is your office. I won't always be here, so your assistant is right here outside it. Meet Angela" Theo smiled as he introduced the two.

"Hello, Miss-"

"Call me Beca please. You don't have to be formal" Beca said as she shook her hand.

"Alright, Beca. Well if you need anything let me know. Welcome aboard" Angela smiled. Theo lead Beca to the room behind right after.

The door opened and showed a bright white room. The window out looked the city; something Beca loved. A desk sat in the middle with a comfy chair. An Apple Mac Desktop computer sat on it. 

"It is yours to decorate" Theo smiled as Beca looked around.

"This, this is pretty rad" Beca smiled brightly.

"So?" He asked. 

"I'll take it!" Beca laughed and hugged Theo. He laughed; hugging her back.

"Great, let me make some calls. You can hang here to plan how you want to decorate or head home to tell the girls" Theo said. Beca nodded frantically. She would stay to plan how to decorate, but she was too excited to tell Amy. With the pay raise as well, they would be able to move out of that small apartment and into a nicer one where they had room to breathe.

Beca left the building and got in the uber Theo got for her. The brunette told the driver the address and he joined into the busy traffic of Brooklyn.

Beca: LA sucks 

Beca smirked as she texted that; knowing it would make Amy think the girl was in Los Angeles. She wanted to totally surprise Amy. Sure, she wanted to surprise Chloe too. But Chloe was probably somewhere with Chicago; not giving a shit about Beca's life. 

Amy: You're already there?

Beca: Amy, it's one in the afternoon. I got here earlier. I just got to my house. 

Amy: Photos! Send me photos!

Beca: I will in a bit! 

As she sent that text; the car pulled up to the apartment building. Beca thanked the guy and got out of the black SUV that drove off once she got out. The brunette walked up to the doorway and opened it; quickly darting up the stairs to the apartment. 

She got to their door; smiling at it. She knew she never left, but it felt like she did. Knocking on it quickly; she stood aside and waited for Amy to answer.


	9. Surprise!

The knock on the door snapped Chloe out of her Full House binge watching. Amy had gone out to get their pizza for lunch. Chloe was on the bed she once shared with Beca; watching Hulu on her laptop. Usually she would do this with Beca, but Beca wasn't there. It was nice though. The brunette wasn't there to make comments on how much hugging went on in that family. 

Chloe expected the knock on the door was Amy; forgetting her keys to the apartment again. The girls decided to keep the door locked at all times since they almost got robbed that one night. Chloe only missed that night because Beca had never been so cuddly before then. Sure, it sounded awful to want to almost have someone break into your home. But Chloe wanted a cuddly Beca back. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly to reveal nobody. She was about to shut it when someone jumped out yelling. 

"Boo!" Beca yelled causing Chloe to scream. 

"Oh my god!"

"Chloe?! I'm sorry, I thought you were going to be Amy!"

"You know I hate being scared!" 

"I'm sorry!" 

Both girls went back and forth until Chloe realized it was Beca. Beca never left. Amy was right! Beca never left Brooklyn at all. Chloe mumbled an 'oh my god' and lunged forward to hug Beca. The brunette chuckled a bit as Chloe hugged her. Chicago both off their minds. The previous night Chicago had told Chloe that he didn't want Chloe to see Beca anymore. It basically stabbed her in the heart, but she knew she would still see Beca. 

"Why didn't you go?" Chloe asked pulling away, but pulling Beca inside. Beca just shrugged and sat at the table; Chloe sitting back on the couch bed after locking the door shut. 

"It didn't feel right" Beca kind of lied. It wasn't the total truth of it. It didn't feel right because the red head was never with her anymore.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Chloe asked.

"I'm a music producer again. I have my own office so that's sick I guess" Beca muttered. The air felt tense between the two girls. Chloe was trying to make it how it always was, but Beca obviously was uncomfortable. With their luck, the door unlocked and opened to reveal Amy. 

"Chloe! Help!" Amy yelled. The pizza box and bags on top were in front of her face. The redhead frantically nodded and got up; taking the pizza to the counter. Amy turned to lock the door back up; kicking her boots off.

"How bad was traffic?" Chloe asked Amy.

"Could be worse, I was just- BECA?!" Amy screamed at the sight of the small brunette standing in front of her.

"It's about time you notice-"

"You're here!" Amy yelled and hugged the girl tightly. She jumped around forcing Beca to jump around as well.

"I never left!" Beca yelled back.

"I told you Chloe. I had a feeling she didn't leave. She would never leave without telling me goodbye" Amy said and pulled away to get pizza. "Why didn't you go?" Amy asked. 

"It just uh, it didn't feel right" Beca said sitting back down at the table. The redhead walked back to the couch bed and Amy looked over at Beca.

"Yeah, bet it didn't" Amy nodded in agreement. The Australian knew what Beca meant. She didn't want to force the brunette into detail about the idea of leaving Chloe.

"Hey, Ma Chérie" Chloe said. Beca felt that familiar chill go down her spine at those two words she hadn't heard since Europe. Beca looked over and bit her lip a bit nervously.

"Yeah?" Beca asked looking up from the plate of pizza Amy had just handed her. 

"So Chicago knows this guy, Jackson. We both think you would-"

"No. I'm not looking into dating anyone" Beca said turning her attention to the pizza in front of her. Her heart felt let down after that. A nickname Chloe called her that Beca wished meant something more. She just picked up the triangle piece; taking a bite out of it.

"Why aren't you?" Chloe asked. Slowly starting to try and pry the truth out of Beca. Something the redhead was always good at. 

"Because-"

"Is it because you're still heartbroken over the person that you won't tell me about?" Chloe snapped. The redhead was still pissed over that Beca wouldn't say anything to her about it. Only that small part about the tattoo, Beca had mentioned. After Chloe asked that though, the air fell silent. Amy stood in the corner of the kitchen as she ate her pizza. 

"Sure Chlo' " Beca laughed in disbelief. She looked up at Amy; Amy just returned a shrug. Chloe saw the exchange and raised an eyebrow.

"Why can you tell her but not me?" 

"Because Chloe, I just can't"

"Beca, I'm your bestfriend-"

"So is Amy!" 

"But why can't you just tell me? Is it Jesse? Does Jesse have the rose tattoo?" Chloe asked causing both girls to just snicker in response to the question. 

"Sure" Beca just answered plainly; taking another bite out of the pizza. 

"It's not him is it?" Chloe asked. 

"Chloe, your pizza is getting cold" The brunette mumbled; never looking up to meet Chloe's blue eyes that were pleading for Beca to just say something. 

It fell silent once again. Full House played in the background of the silence. Something about Uncle Jesse and Stephanie with their guitar lessons, but Beca always ignored it. Chloe was watching the show, but not really focusing on it. She wanted to know why Beca wouldn't give her a straight answer. Why would she want to hide this from her bestfriend. Chloe knew Beca and her were becoming more strained each day since the fight back in Europe that morning. But, that was Beca's fault. Beca wouldn't listen to a word Chloe said. Something felt missing from the puzzle Chloe was desperately trying to solve, but the ginger couldn't figure out what. She knew though more then anything that she felt anger rage through her veins. Something that was not common for Chloe Beale. Chloe never really knew how to handle the anger. So alot of the time the girl would just snap and say something she didn't mean. Which was starting to slowly build up inside her. It was something Chloe tried to keep quiet, but she couldn't. 

"Why won't you-"

"Chloe leave it!" Beca yelled. 

Chloe threw her plate on the floor not caring about the mess she made. Her whole body lunged off the bed; the laptop falling on the floor. The redhead got her shoes on and grabbed her purse in a huff; heading towards the door. 

"Chloe-"

"No Amy! I'm going out" Chloe cut off.

"You are blowing this-" Beca was about to say Chloe was basically overreacting, but Chloe cut her off.

"I am not! I am really not! We are supposed to be bestfriends!" Chloe screamed. Beca stood up to face Chloe; something in her was keeping her a bit away from the ginger. 

"You are. Why can't you just accept I don't have to share my feelings with you?" Beca yelled. 

"Because I can share mine with you-"

"I didn't ever ask you to!" 

"Well here's this, I wish you fucking left to LA instead of staying here because I hate you!" Chloe screamed those three words that she would never say to anyone. Never would she think to say it to Beca. She then flung the door open and walked out of it; slamming it behind her.


	10. Aftermath

Beca stood there watching Chloe leave after she screamed those words at her. It felt like someone just stabbed her a million times and pushed her over a the edge of a cliff. Her whole body felt numb, but her heart and stomach ached. Her head was scrambled, but tears didn't bother to stay away from falling from her blue eyes. The eyeliner started to smudge or wipe away with the tears that fell down her cheeks. She was stuck in that position; unsure of what to do at that moment.

Amy was shocked still standing in the corner; watching at the scene that just played out in front of her. Her whole body was struck with fear not knowing to where that whole fight was going to lead to. She hoped it would have lead to Beca telling Chloe how she felt finally after all these years, but it didn't. It killed Amy as she looked at Beca seeing her in pain. The sniffles snapped Amy out of her trance and she placed the plate on the counter; quickly walking over to the brunette. 

"Take a deep breath" Amy said as she hugged her. 

"What just happened?" Beca whispered. She still stood frozen in shock; her eyes staring at the door hoping Chloe would return. 

"I'm not entirely sure" Amy sighed. There was no way Amy was seeing that coming. She was easily just enjoying her pizza; listening as Chloe was trying to figure out who Beca loved. Sure, maybe she should have seen it coming with Chloe poking at her over and over. But that was Chloe. Chloe always was a person who wanted to know everything about you. The ginger would ask you repeatedly until you broke. But Beca never broke. On some things she would, but not this. That lead to Chloe basically having an angry outburst and saying things she didn't mean. 

It was basically murdering Beca how she felt. She couldn't believe Chloe said what she had just said. Amy sat Beca down back at the table so Beca could regain her thoughts. Amy walked over and cleaned up the mess that the ginger had left. It fell silent between the two girls. Only the sound was from the laptop that fell on the floor playing Full House. Either then that, Beca was lost in her thoughts in silence. She was tuning the show that played in the background out; staring at the door. She was hoping Chloe would walk in and say she never meant what she said. With each second passing, Beca lost hope more and more that the girl would return. She just needed Chloe to at least look at her once more; even if it was with pity. Beca kept thinking to herself how pathetic she was to feel the need to have Chloe. The brunette was so used to being independent and on her own until she met Chloe. Meeting Chloe was something like nothing other. It was opening the door to another world. Chloe was so bubbly and cuddly. Something Beca would hate about anyone, but Chloe it was different. The girl would let Chloe do things others would be terrified to do. For instance Chloe go just grab her headphones and listen to her mixes. If anyone else even dared to attempt that, Beca would've murdered them. Also Chloe could cuddle with Beca. Nobody else could. Not even Jesse for two years of their relationship. Sounds a bit ridiculous, but it was true. 

So there she sat; lost in her thoughts. Beca hoped and wished Chloe would walk in that door once more, but nothing. 

-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-

"Holy shit" Chloe whispered as she just slammed the door shut. Did she really just say those words? They fell out of her mouth without her brain even registering them. Chloe walked to her car; trying to understand what had just happened. The ginger felt numb to it a bit. The event kept happening in her head over and over; it wouldn't leave. Beca's face looked broken when Chloe spoke those words. 

Opening the door and sitting in the driver's seat; Chloe replayed the scenario again. Beca's face is what was stuck like a DVD was stuck on one picture in her brain. Letting her head fall and press her forehead against the steering wheel, Chloe debated what to do. She could go back in there and apologize for everything, or she could go to that bar that was down the road and drink her thoughts away. The second option sounded so much easier then the first option. 

Chloe lifted her head off the steering wheel and started the car. With that, she pulled off and onto the road. The girl joined the other cars in the traffic with people that were going where ever. Chloe always loved that idea of other cars. People in them had totally different lives. Knew totally different people and knew different things. Everyone was different. But one thing the people pulling into the bar parking lot all had one thing in common. That was that they all wanted to drink. 

The ginger parked her car and got out; locking it behind her. Whistles were already heard from the three drunk guys that were all almost vomiting on the sidewalk. Chloe rolled her eyes and walked passed them into the bar. When the door opened she was welcomed to the sounds of talking, music, and dishes. She found her way to the bar and sat up on the barstool. Instantly the bar tender found her way to her. She wore all black, had tattoos, her makeup was a bit heavy, and her hair was blue. 

"Hey, what can I get you?" She asked. Her voice was raspy as she threw the towel over her shoulder; fixing her black glasses slightly. 

"Whatever you recommend for a best friend breakup" Chloe sighed as she rested her head on her left hand; looking up at the girl.

"Oh, Jack Daniels then. Want a few shots?" The girl asked causing a nod from Chloe. 

Chloe looked around as people were drinking; laughing with their friends. Chloe missed her friend, maybe a little more then she ever should. She didnt ever miss Aubrey thay much. Aubrey and her were basically sisters.

"Here you go" The bartender said handing her the three shots of Jack Daniel's in front of her. 

One shot; Beca's reaction to the words Chloe spoke. 

Second shot; Beca not telling her about who she loves anymore. 

Third shot; Beca not having the same feelings as Chloe did for her.


	11. Hey, Bartender.

"Hey bartender! 'Nother brink!" A now drunk red hair girl slurred. She giggled a bit when she realized she said the word "drink" as "brink". 

"You mean drink?" The same bar tender who was serving Chloe her first three shots was now serving the girl her third beer. 

"Um...yeah! That!" Chloe said. Her hair was a bit more messy as the girl was playing with it nonstop. She looked more tired, but looser. It was the alcohol mainly that was making Chloe look and act like who she was being. 

"You know, you're not acting like you just lost a bestfriend" The bartender said slid the beer across the table to Chloe. It stopped right before it got to the edge. Chloe's reflexes were a little bit more slow then usual. She looked up through the dangling piece of hair at the bartender. 

"What do you know?" Chloe asked. Her voice deeper as she tried to act like some tough girl.

"What I know is I get alot of you" 

"Alot of me? I never have been here-"

"Alot of your type, heart broken" She spoke the words of a bartender that has been bartending for years. 

"I lost my bestfriend-"

"Sounds like you lost someone who meant more-"

"Well yeah, she was like my sister!" Chloe almost yelled which earned glares from others. 

"No, girl. I mean you love her" The black haired girl smiled as she started to wipe the table down from it's stickiness. 

"What makes you say that?" Chloe asked a bit more angry. Her eyebrows furrowed south as her teeth clenched. She couldn't believe this girl was actually telling her why she was there. More like Chloe hated she was right.

"Best friends, they make up easily. By the first beer, they're out and going to apologize. People in love just drink their feelings away" She said and grabbed the cup from the guy next to Chloe. He lifted his head; nodding in agreement.

"I would know" He said and looked over at Chloe. Chloe moved her head to the right to see the heavily tattooed biker. He had to be in his forties. He wore a leather jacket, had tattoos crawling up his neck and onto his hands, his hair was grey and messy, but he seemed soft. Not so tough. 

"My ex-wife, I came here when she took everything. Found some diving coach, took the kids and left. I was left with the house; that was it" He said. 

"But that's good, you got the house-"

"A house is a house. It's not a home without the people you love" He said and took a swig from his beer. His hand firmly gripping it at the memory. "I didn't get to know my kids, I wish I went back and made up from that fight" He added then looked back down.

"See? That's what I was trying to explain to you" The girl said as she was rubbing the towel on the cup to dry it off. 

"Who are you?" Chloe asked. Her head slumping more into her right palm. She was gazing up at the bartender that smirked.

"Alex, I was in your position years ago" She smirked. "Here, I don't usually do this and I'm not supposed to. But here's my number. Call me when you sober up and I'll tell you my story" Alex said and handed her a card. It read on it 'Alex Vause' with the digits on it. 

Chloe sat there in disbelief about her feelings. She would end up as one of these guys sitting next to her. Sure they all seemed nice, but she wanted love. She wanted those random movies nights, she wanted those small kisses and hugs, she wanted it all. But then Chicago came to her mind. He provided all of that, Beca didn't. Beca hated cuddles, Beca hated movies, Beca hated lovey-dovey related things. So she took the last chug of the beer and paid it off with the leftover cash she had. 

"I'm gonna go, thank you" She said and stumbled out. Her car sat in front of her, but Chloe knew she was way to wrecked to ever even think of driving so she called the one person she could think of. Beca. 

"Becaaaaaa" Chloe giggled as she hit the contact number. It rang, rang, rang, and voicemail. Chloe frowned and tried again, straight to voicemail. Chloe pouted as she started to walk home. Luckily the bar was only down the street from the girl's apartment.

Each step made Chloe feel more dizzy. Each breath made Chloe want to vomit. It all felt very disgusting to her. Chloe wasn't the one to get wrecked like this, but she felt she had to that night just to get the brunette off of her mind. The ginger never was a fan of getting really drunk. She only did when it was one of those nights where she needed to get some things off her mind; this was one of those nights. 

"Chloe?" She heard as the blue car pulled up beside her. The girl stumbled a bit as she walked over to see who it was in the driver's seat. "Hey, can I give you a ride home?" He asked. Chloe giggled a bit at the guy; she hated him with all of her might. 

"Why are you here Jesse?" Chloe slurred. She walked up to the window of the driver's seat at the once treble maker. Her elbows rested on it and her hands were on her cheeks holding her head up.

"I'm in town for my brother and I was just going to see Beca actually-" 

"Oh my god Jesse! She doesn't want to see you!" Chloe whispered yelled. 

"What?" Jesse chuckled. "Beca and I agreed to be friends-"

"Yes! I know! She told me! So many times!" Chloe yelled the sentence into broken pieces.

"Then there should be no prob-"

"Oh but there is!"

"Then what?" 

"I love Beca" A drunk Chloe Beale had confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special guest star is Alex Vause from Orange Is The New Black! I always wanted to do a crossover in my fanfiction so I am so happy I am finally doing it!


	12. Not Uncle Jesse, but Jesse's Back!

"I love Beca" Chloe slurred. Her hair fell into her face as she said it. Her smile slowly spread a bit across her face; giggling at the word Beca.

"Whoa, wait-"

"But, shhhhhh!" She said and put her pointer finger up to the brown hair boy's lips. His eyes darted down as they were blood shot open; looking at the blue nail painted finger. "It is a, what do you uh...oh, a secret!" Chloe finished the sentence. 

Jesse knew Chloe was basically hammered. She was drunk off her face and not understanding what she was saying. According to Jesse; Chloe was straight. After the breakup between Jesse and Beca they became friends and Beca would tell Jesse about Chloe. The boy knew about Beca's feelings for Chloe. He always had a clue, but didn't want to admit to himself that the girl actually loved her. 

"Hey Chloe, get in the car. We can talk about it" Jesse said and got out to help Chloe in the passenger seat. The boy knew he had to bring Chloe back to the apartment they shared sense he was already on his way there. Mind you it wasn't safe for Chloe to be out on her own this late in the night. 

Chloe fell a bit into the seat of the car. Her purse fell off her arm onto the concrete ground. Jesse got Chloe buckled in and then picked up the purse. 

"Hey! You stole my purse!" Chloe slurred a bit. 

"It fell-"

"Yeah, sure" Chloe rolled her eyes as Jesse shut the passenger door. He walked over to the driver side; getting in quickly so he could drive Chloe back. He started the car once again; shifting it into drive. With that, he hit his foot against the gas peddle and joined the dim light, empty streets. 

-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-

It was 1 in the morning and Jesse had texted Beca that he would be on his way over. Amy went out to leave Beca alone, but Beca didn't want to be alone. The fight really broke her heart. Of course she wouldn't ever admit to it and she told Amy it was fine to leave for the date she already had planned. That all being said, Beca knew Jesse was in town. The two stayed close friends and usually texted each other each week to check up on their lives. They both admit how they shouldn't have ever called it dating because they barely had any romance in it. They had sex rarely, both of them weren't interested in the same things, Beca hated movies, Jesse loved them, Beca saw black, Jesse saw white. It all just didn't add up to why they thought it was a good idea to even call it dating. It was more friends with benefits, sometimes. 

Not to mention that Jesse always had an idea Beca was in love with Chloe. It was right in front of both of them; more like it was in front of everyone in the whole entire fucking world. He knew because of how Beca acted around Chloe. She would do anything for Chloe basically. If Chloe told Beca to jump off a cliff, she would do it. If Jesse told Beca to jump off a cliff, Beca would push him. So there Beca sat on the bed she should be cuddling the famous red head on; waiting for Jesse to barge in anytime to the room. Well, knock on the door anytime. 

Snapping her out of her thoughts was Jesse knocking on the door. The brunette got up and turned the music she had playing down to a lower volume. She was listening to some playlist she made on a CD for Chloe back in the years in Barden University as a Barden Bella. It was playing the cliche Titanium by David Guetta. The song that had started it all for them. 

The door opened and revealed Jesse holding a very drunk, Chloe Beale. He looked at the girl with a face of distress as Chloe threw her arms up.

"Oh my god! It's Beca!" She gasped and fell into Beca's arms. Beca being basically a midget called for Jesse to help bring her to bed. It took zero time at all for once Chloe fell on her back onto the bed; she passed out. Standing at the edge of the bed were the two brunette's; hands on their hips and out of breath.

"You forgot to mention-"

"It was last second!" Jesse cut off Beca and walked over to the kitchen. 

"We have beers in the fridge; bottom shelf" Beca simply said as she started to take the girls shoes off. This wasn't the first time she had taken care of a passed out drunken Chloe. Back in college after the parties; Beca always volunteered to take care of Chloe so nobody else would have to. Mainly she didn't want anyone else to. 

"Thanks" Jesse said as he grabbed two for both of them. He opened both and sat at the table; watching Beca put the girl into bed. She was taking her shoes off; taking her purse and placing it on the end table along with her phone. He found it adorable. Beca portrayed this complete and total badass, but then it came to that bubbly ginger and Beca was like a puppy. She became more gentle and soft; more approachable. The girl alsp became alot more smiley. It's an affect he noticed Chloe had always had on Beca. Something he was never able to have. 

"Where'd you find her?" Beca softly asked; placing the blanket over the girl. 

"Walking down the street from that bar down on Brook's corner" He sighed. 

"Well thanks for bringing her home. Even if we had the fight" Beca said. She lingered her eyes on the sleeping beauty in front of her before tearing them away to walk over to sit next to Jesse. 

"Yeah, no problem. I know it's not good for her to walk those streets alone" 

"It's not good for anyone" Beca responded and took a sip from the beer. It was true. They lived on a bad side of Brooklyn so it really wasn't safe to be out at night; for anyone.  

"Amy?" 

"One night stand"

"The usual"

"You know it"

Both of them exchanged the quick banter. It was natural being that they had done that for years. 

Jesse battled in his brain if he should tell Beca the words Chloe spoke about how she felt towards the brunette sitting in front of him. It wasn't really his place to. Also Chloe is drunk; easily she could not understand what the hell she was saying. He just took a sip from his beer; listening to Beca talk about her new job. He decided against telling her as they fell into a conversation about their lives.


	13. Hangover

"Shhh!" She heard as the door was shutting behind her. Chloe had just woke up; her senses still groggy. Her eyes struggled to open a bit as the sunlight would blind her each time she tried to open them fully. 

"Why?" The ginger heard that familiar Australian accent as she heard footsteps walk around the apartment.

"Chloe's still asleep" Those three words woke up Chloe, but Chloe didn't move. She acted as if she was asleep so she could just ease drop into the two girls conversation of whispers. 

"She came back?" Amy whispered. 

"Jesse brought her here-"

"What was Jesse doing here?" 

"I needed to rant to someone" Beca confessed. Chloe heard it in Beca's voice that the fight had a major affect on her. It was obvious she didn't sleep at all due to her voice being raspy and deep. The redhead felt chills down her spine as she listened to her voice. 

"Could've-"

"You weren't here Ams' , it's fine. It's good he came. She was out on the street drunk" 

"Chloe got drunk? She barely ever gets drunk anymore" Amy pointed out. 

"Mhm" Beca said as she lifted her coffee mug; pressing it to her lips to take a sip of the sweet bitterness. 

"You going to admit to it Beca?"

"Admit to what?" 

"Don't play dumb alright? You're gonna have to tell her eventually" 

Chloe's heart dropped as Amy said that. She wanted to know right then and there what Chloe didn't know. Also why she didn't know. Everyone else in this fucking world seemed to know, but Chloe. It was driving the ginger insane. 

"No I don't-"

"So you're gonna live your life trying to get over-"

"No! Yes! Stop that" 

"Stop what?" 

"Stop playing mind tricks on me, that Amy thing you always do to me"

"It always gets you do what you should though" 

"Okay almost driving off that cliff was not something-"

"Key word, almost!" 

It fell to silence. The sounds of Amy looking through clothes in her dresser. Beca was tapping her fingers on the table she sat next to. Her coffee mug that Chloe had actually gotten for her the previous year. It was black and had "I hate mornings!" in white on it. It was so cliche to Beca, but Chloe gave it to her. She wouldn't ever deny anything Chloe got her. 

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. It's almost noon so I assume that she will be up soon" 

"It's weird not having her up and bouncing around" 

"It's weird fighting with her-"

"Then just tell her!"

"I can't!" 

Chloe finally made the two girls aware she was awake when she grabbed her phone that started to ring, well vibrate, silently on the end table to her left. Groaning and stirring a bit; she reached her right arm over and grabbed it. 

"Hello?" She rasped not bothering to check who it was. 

"Hey! It's Aubrey, you haven't answered me. Did you just wake up?" 

"Yeah, sorry. Long night-"

"Why was it a long night?" 

"Just uh, Beca had a mix to work on and I stayed up with her" Chloe lied. Beca's eyes widened as she heard Chloe use her as a lie basically. 

"Oh okay, well just wanted to wake you up I guess. I'll Skype you tonight. Tell Amy and Beca I miss them!" 

"Yeah, bye" Chloe said her goodbye. Pulling the phone off her ear and in front of her eyes. She went to hit end, but Aubrey had beat her to it. 

"So-"

"Amy don't" Chloe groaned. She put her phone down and sat up. Her hand instantly finding her forehead as she shut her eyes in pain. Her head was rushed with an ache shooting through it. She groaned once again and slowly rose up to her feet to trudge over to the small cabinet size bathroom.  
When Chloe shut the door; the two girls looked at each other. 

"She's so hungover" Amy whispered as she walked over to Beca so she wouldn't have to whisper yell for the brunette to hear her. 

"No shit" Beca chuckled. Her thought on it was how it was karma being a typical bitch. 

"I'll grab the pain killers" Amy said and went into the cabinet. Chloe walked back out and made eye contact with the brunette. They looked at each other for a second, but then quickly departed from the stare. 

"Do we-"

"Yeah, Amy is getting them" Beca answered. Chloe felt her stomach flutter at how Beca knew automatically what she needed. That was something Chloe loved. No other friendship she ever had (No not even Aubrey), was this well, predictable? If that was the word she was looking for to basically describe it as. 

The brunette always finished her sentences. The ginger would do the same for the brunette. Chloe would know how Beca was feeling just from walking in a room. Beca was the same way for Chloe. More things were the same for both of them like taste in music, the way they would act around each other, or just down to knowing how they take their coffees. 

"Here" Amy said and handed Chloe a water and 3 little, brown, circle pills. 

"Thanks" Chloe said and walked back over to her jacket from last night to grab her wallet. She took them and felt the water rush down with the pills to her stomach. The girl grabbed her wallet, but a card fell down to the floor with it. 

"What's that?" Amy asked as it fell towards her feet. She reached down and grabbed it before Chloe could. She read the number and name; her eyes widening a bit at it. 

"Who's Alex? Is he cute?" Amy smirked. 

"She is Alex. The bar tender from last night" 

"Oh, so you do remember last night?" 

"Vaguely" Chloe ended it and grabbed the card out of Amy's hand. 

"What are you doing getting girl's number, you have Chicago-"

"I didn't! She gave it to me. She's- She was in a situation I was in and wants to give me advice alright?" Chloe asked and Amy nodded. It was easy to tell by the girl's tone that she was incredibly starting to get annoyed.

"Alright! Fine!" Amy threw her hands up in defeat. 

"Now if you don't mind me, I'm gonna get dressed and give her a call" Chloe said; turning around to their clothing rack. 

Beca just watched incredibly hurt that Chloe was now flirting with girl's that weren't her.


	14. Lose The Attitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ENDING OF THIS GOT ME FEELING SOME SORT OF WAY HAHHAHA. Really though, thank you for all the comments and likes. It means so much to me! I love doing this mainly for you guys to enjoy.

Chloe: Hey! It's Chloe from last night. Is this Alex? 

Alex: Hey, girl! Yeah it's me. Want to take my offer up? 

Chloe: So, I was little tipsy last night. What was your offer? I'm so sorry. I'm never like this

Alex: It's totally cool. It's obvious to me you love someone and I was in the position you were in. We can meet up for coffee to talk if you'd like 

Chloe: Yeah! I'm free today if that works? 

Alex: I can in an hour before my shift  
           Which coffee shop?  

Chloe: Any works for me 

Alex: How about that stupid folk joint down by the bar? 

Chloe: Yeah! Sounds great, see you in an hour! 

Chloe smiled as she threw her phone down on the bed to start getting changed. The girls always had to change in front of each other due to it being a small space. Each time Chloe did get changed; she noticed something. Beca never would look at her. Her head would be forced away into a book, phone, wall, fridge, pillow, table, or even the trash can. She never understood why she was doing that. 

-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-

Chloe loved when Beca got changed. That's the time she would get to get lost in the beauty of Beca's body. Her stomach wasn't toned, but it wasn't too flat either. It had a small muffin top to it. Her chest wasn't small, but Chloe's chest was bigger. The underwear Beca wore made Chloe choke on water each time. The brunette had tattoos scattered along her soft looking skin causing Chloe to just want to kiss and trace patterns on them. Especially the dagger. The dagger Chloe never understood why Beca got without her. Especially if it meant someone broke her heart. Chloe is Beca's best friend. Why would she choose to not mention that to Chloe at all? Worst of it for Chloe is how could she not notice a heartbroken Beca. 

-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-

Beca always felt self conscious when she was getting changed so Chloe intensely staring; it never helped. At the same time though is something that she girl would never, ever, even think of admitting is, she loved it. She loved that Chloe watched and bit her lip. She knew the ginger never thought that she saw her when she was biting her lip as she watched Beca, but Beca did. Each time lately though is when it got to that dagger tattoo, Chloe would be pissed off about it. But what is Beca supposed to even say? 'Hey! My heartbreak is you, Chlo' !' . 

-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-

Amy watched the two always with a smirk. When one of them got changed, it was such a different yet same reaction. Sure Beca would hide away, but she would steal glances with her bottom lip caught in between her top and bottom teeth. Her eyes would dart quickly to catch a glance before Chloe looked back over. Amy had to admit, Beca was getting good at that whole sneaky shit. Chloe though? She was obvious about it. The whole biting her lip, licking her lips, playing with her fingers as she studied the girls body. That gave it all away. Amy couldn't believe these two girls wouldn't admit to each other how they really did feel, but she had tried so hard to force them to. No such luck there. If Amy was having any luck they would at least be on speaking terms, but they weren't right now. 

-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-

"Alright! I'm going!" Chloe announced as she grabbed her purse and phone.

"Don't have to announce it when it's obvious" Beca snapped as she played down the 3 of 5's. Beca and Amy were playing a classic card game of Rummy. It was obvious to Amy that Beca was jealous that Chloe was going to see a girl she got a number from.

"Excuse-"

"We will see you later Chloe! Don't fuck around with her or anything" Amy cut off; not wanting another fight. 

"Beca why do you have such an attitude?" Chloe asked as she placed her hands on her hips. She moved over so she was standing next to Beca; facing her. 

Beca ignored her and continued playing the game. Amy cursing her out each time she would lay down another set of cards to her collection. Chloe was obviously getting irritated with Beca and how she was ignoring her. She she pushed down the cards Beca held up onto the table and got close to her face. 

Beca's heart nearly stopped when the quick motion happened. It all felt intense in the air even Amy could feel it. Chloe's lips were right by Beca's lips; inches apartment. Beca didn't even see it coming for Chloe to do this. But she looked into the blue eyes that were darting glares. That's when she knew Chloe was serious. 

"I asked about your attitude" Chloe calmly said. Chloe was trying to keep her cool which she was doing better then she ever thought she would if she was ever this close to Beca's lips. 

Beca gulped a bit as she stared down to the girls lips. They looked soft, welcoming, pink, and really kissable. But Beca couldn't kiss Chloe right now. The girl had to keep that in mind. 

"What about it?" Beca choked out. Her voice a little shaky.

"Why do you have..such an attitude?" Chloe slowly asked. 

"Why do you think?" Beca calmly answered back. 

Amy sat there staring at the back of Chloe's head that was right in front of Beca's. She wanted to just tell the girl to kiss already, but she couldn't of course. The girls were already in hot term oil with one another. 

"I gotta go" Chloe started. "When I get back though..." She trailed off as she got closer to Beca's face; if that was even possible. "Lose...the...attitude..." Chloe said in a lower tone. Beca felt chills go down her whole body at the girls words. Chloe pulled back and readjusted her purse on her shoulder. The girl smiled brightly at the two girls as Beca was still in shock. 

"I'll see you girls later! Have a good day!" Chloe smiled and skipped away. The door shut behind her as Beca's face was still frozen in shock. Amy looked at the door, but then back to Beca. 

"What just happened?" Amy asked. 

"She wants me to lose my attitude" Beca said.


	15. Think

Chloe stepped inside the small coffee shop. It played soft folk acoustic music off the speakers. The smell of coffee beans and the sound of coffee makers in the air. She took a deep breath as she scanned around for the bartender from the previous night. The girl seemed to not be there yet; so Chloe decided to go and order a coffee. 

The menu was a black chalkboard hanging on the wall above all of the equipment. It had pink, blue, and yellow writing. Pink was the section for frappes, lattes. Blue was strictly for coffee and iced coffee. Yellow was more the small snack desserts. It all looked delicious to Chloe. 

"Can I help you?" The cashier asked. Chloe quickly moved her attention away from the board to the chestnut haired more. His hair was short, but a bit over his eyes in the front. It had curls that brought out his green eyes. 

"Um..." Chloe started and walked up. She looked quickly back up to the blue section; selecting her option. "May I have a medium vanilla coffee?" 

"Cream and sugar?" 

"Please" 

"That all?"

"Yep"

"That'll be 3 dollars and 27 cents" 

Chloe searched in her person pulling out 4 wrinkled dollar bills. She gave them to the cashier, commenting how he can he put the change in the tip jar. Afterwards he gave her the receipt and she moved aside to wait for her order. 

"Hey!" She heard behind her as someone tapped on her shoulder. Chloe swiftly turned around and gave a small smile. 

"Hey, sorry again for last night.."

"Trust me, I work at a bar. You dont have to apologize for being drunk at a bar" The long black hair beauty laughed. Chloe just gave an apologetic chuckle in return.

"Here you go miss" The chestnut hair boy smiled. Chloe returned the smile and said thank you as she grabbed the hot plastic cup of coffee. 

"Let's sit" Alex said and lead them to a small table. 

The table was a small circle. It was a light cream color wood. The chairs were a black metal. Next to the table set was the window that showed the busy streets of Brooklyn. People walking, biking, driving, or skateboarding. Chloe always was fascinated by how fast the world was sometimes. 

"So, why did you invite me?" Chloe asked as curiosity peaked through her gleaming eyes. A sip of her coffee against her lips that ran down her throat. 

"Last night, it was obvious you were in love-"

"Whoa, what?" Chloe laughed. 

"You complained about breaking up with your bestfriend, but I know best friend breakups. The girl comes in to drink like two drinks, maybe a shot. But you, you drank till you basically couldn't no more" Alex laughed. 

"So?" Chloe asked quietly 

"So, that being said. Think you love her, but won't admit to it" 

"What does this have to do with you?"

"Me and my wife, we were in the same situation sort of. Just in prison. We knew there was something, but we got to caught up in our fighting to find out. It took forever for me to able to look at her" Alex chuckled at the memory. 

"You're married?" 

"Yeah, Piper. She's amazing and a pain in my ass" Alex laughed; shaking her head. "But, I love her. I wish we got over our fighting sooner you know? We would have had more time to be happy" 

"Are you running out of time?" 

"Well, we were each day. Life is really short, redhead. Remember that" Alex spoke the cliche words that some how sounded so smartly unique in her own way. 

"So what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying you should be with who you feel you want to wake up next to each morning, who you want to go grocery shopping with, who you want to cuddle with and never let go. Those type of small things that seem huge when you think about it with that person, that's who you should be with"

"I have a boy-"

"Think about him and you then. All those things, think about it" 

Chloe sat there in her metal black chair. Her arms rested on the wood table; holding her coffee cup. She started to think about having those little moments with Chicago. It seemed pleasant. The waking up next to him, the kissing, but then Chloe started to see Beca in other things. Beca would appear in Chloe's mind dancing in the aisles at a grocery store, Beca would appear cuddling into her as they watched Dance Moms, Beca appeared in every other thought. 

Now, Chloe knew she had feelings once upon a time back in their days at Barden University as the Barden Bella's. The thing was though that Chloe gave up hope that her and Beca had a future. Beca was talking about Jesse and how the distance was annoying to her to keep stressing over. Chloe then thought Beca was going to move out, but then Beca and Jesse cut it off. 

That's when Beca started to show a bit more of a, well, gayer side. Beca would constantly be commenting on how girls were hot. She also started to call girls nicknames instead of "dick" or "creep". It was "honey" "sweetie". Well, maybe that's because Chloe started to do that more. 

"Well?" Alex asked. 

-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-

"Out!" Beca yelled throwing the throw out card down on the pile. 

"What? Fuck off!" Amy yelled throwing the cards she was holding on to the table onto the other cards causing Beca to go into a fit of laughter. 

"Well maybe-"

"Oh shut up" Amy cut off as she collected the cards to shuffle again. The girls stopped keeping count as Beca had kept winning and Amy was getting more upset over it. "So, the Chloe-"

"Pizza for dinner?" Beca cut off. Amy put the deck of cards down and gave Beca her serious face. 

"You two can't keep avoiding each other! Also you need to tell her eventually!" Amy scolded. 

"I will, one day, some day-"

"Tomorrow. You're telling her tomorrow or I am"

"Amy!"

"Beca, I'm done. This game is getting ridiculous!"

"You can't-"

"You know I will"

"But-"

"Tomorrow. It's you, or me" Amy demanded. "I'll deal" She added as she started to shuffle the cards.


	16. It's You or Me!

The next day rolled around slowly. Chloe didn't come home that night which was just leaving Beca to assume she was with someone else. Her phone was still buzzing for her alarm going off. She was just choosing to ignore it for the last minute. Her eyes had barely opened; wanting to be in her dream for a little longer. In her dream she and Chloe did end up together. Beca laid there imagining what she had just dreamed; over and over. Hoping it would become realistic, but she knew it wouldn't ever be like that. Chloe was a friend. Lately more like a girl she happens to be living with, but never speaks to. That, or if they speak it's fighting.

"Beca turn you're alarm off before I do" Amy groaned into her pillow. 

The brunette sighed and finally opened her eyes. They took a bit to adjust to the lighting of the room. But, she finally rolled over to her side and grabbed her phone. The girl slid across the screen so it would unlock and stop vibrating. 

"Thank you" Amy said. 

"Yeah, yeah" Beca mumbled as she got out bed. The cold air hitting her harshly causing shivers to go up her spine. Amy followed suit as she got out of bed. 

"Where's Ginger?" Amy asked using the nickname she always had for Chloe. 

"Never came home it seems" Beca mumbled going towards the bathroom. Amy followed and Beca turned to face her. "Amy-"

"I go first!" Amy yelled and both girls dashed towards the small bathroom. They both got stuck in the doorway; arguing over who was going to use it first. The girls were so loud they didn't even hear Chloe enter until they felt a tap on their shoulders. 

"Amy! I said don't-" Beca cut off when she saw the red hair behind her; instantly pulling out of the doorway and let Amy go in first. 

"Haha!" Amy laughed and slammed the door shut. 

"Amy!" Beca whined and banged on the door, but she knew she had zero hope. She just stepped back and heard Chloe in the kitchen. Slowly she walked there and saw Chloe opening the fridge grabbing eggs. 

"Eggs?" She asked turning to Beca. Beca just shook her head no and never returned an answer. The brunette sat back down at the table. 

She opened her laptop up to the screensaver which was not surprisingly, her and Chloe. It was when the Barden Bella's went to Disney together as their graduation trip. Beca was held by Chloe; bridal style. It was right in front of the famous Cinderella Castle. Beca was in the middle of screaming basically because Chloe randomly picked her up for the photo that Amy insisted to take of them. Chloe was laughing like crazy as she held Beca up. Chloe wore her Mickey ears; Beca wearing a baseball cap because she refused Mickey ears. Well, at the end of the day Chloe got them on her. Mainly because she got the custom made and it said 'Mitchell' on it in a type writer font. Beca refused it at first because in her words it was 'way too fucking girly'. 

She typed in the password and was welcomed to Facebook which was the page she had left up when she had closed it. The sounds of the frying pan and the typing on Beca's computer filled the awkward silence. Beca was typing an email for work. A cool thing about her job now was she could work from home if she wanted to. Which no doubt Beca would do alot. She loved the idea maybe a little too much of being able to work from home, in her pajamas, while annoying Amy all day. 

"So ladies! What's on the agenda for the day?" Amy asked as she walked in. 

"Work-" 

"Actually, Beca and I are going to lunch later" Chloe smiled brightly. Beca's head snapped up. Amy's eyes brightened a bit. 

"When did I agree to that?" Beca asked. 

"You didn't, but it's your favorite restaurant and I'm paying" Chloe turned her head to face the wide eyed Beca. 

"I'm-"

"Amy, would you like some eggs?" Chloe cut her off. 

"You know it, ginger" Amy said as she sat down at the table; looking at her phone. 

"Chloe I'm not-"

"So Amy, how was your date?" Chloe asked. Amy caught on to what Chloe was doing. If they kept cutting Beca off, Beca couldn't say no. The blonde wasn't sure to why she wanted to take the brunette out for lunch, but it seemed important enough to play along. Also she knew it would annoy the shit out of Beca. So of course she would be on board to do anything that would annoy or piss of Beca. 

"It was okay. He had a pretty small dick so I didn't really feel it in-"

"Okay! Chloe!" Beca yelled over causing both girls to turn their attention to Beca. 

"Yeah?" Chloe asked as she gave her pout face. A face Beca could never, ever, say no to. It would be like killing a puppy in front of a child. 

The brunette took a deep breath and placed her head in both of her palms of her hands. There was seriously no way that the girl would be getting out of this. Amy smirked seeing the girl in the distress. That sounded awful and all, but here's the thing. Amy knew that Beca was going to crack and say that she was going to go. Beca would never say no to that Chloe pouty face. 

"Fine! Fine" Beca repeated and looked back up to meet Chloe's eyes. Her hand ran through her hair as she saw Chloe's eyes light up. 

"Yay! Around eleven thirty we will leave so be ready by then. Over easy Amy?" Chloe asked. 

"Yep!" Amy smiled and looked over to Beca. She had a wide grin on her face when she mouthed those words she said yesterday.

"Its you, or me"


	17. Spilled The Truth!

Beca was in the bathroom straightening her hair. Chloe was in the background on the phone with Chicago, giggling away at all his  stories that he had to share with her. Amy had gone out to perform as Fat Amy Winehouse on the streets of Brooklyn until later that night. She usually would get home around eleven at night. 

"Oh my god, no really?!" Chloe gasped as a giggle escaped her lips. 

"Oh my god, no really?!" Beca mocked as she made a face in the mirror. Her voice a bit quiet and higher to make sure Chloe didn't hear her mocking her stupid reactions to Chicago. Soon enough, Chloe was saying her goodbye to Chicago. Of course the goodbye had to be long. So that meant alot of mocking was to be done after her. 

"No you hang up" 

"No you hang up" 

"You hang up"

"You hang up"

"No I miss you"

"No I miss you"

"I miss you way more!"

"I miss you way more!" 

"Okay, I'll talk to you next week?" 

"Okay, I'll talk to you next week?"

"Tootles!" 

"Tootles?" Beca asked herself out loud in a mocking voice. Since when would Chloe ever even think of saying, tootles, to someone. 

"What's up Bec-"

"Nothing!" Beca yelled back as she unplugged the straightener. Spraying her hair with hairspray quickly; she left the bathroom and got her boots on. 

Chloe was wearing her darker blue jeans, a pink shirt, her hair was curled, her hair was it's natural wavy red curls. She was sitting at the table; slipping her knee high brown boots on. She looked up at Beca who was sitting on their shared bed; slipping her black heeled ankle boots on. The girl couldn't believe what she was doing. She knew the car ride would be awkward itself, but the topic she was going to bring up would be even more awkward. Chloe wondered if Beca even had a clue why they were going to lunch. 

Beca on the other hand was an anxious son of a bitch. She had zero clue why all of the sudden Chloe wanted to just go out for lunch. Yes, usually it would be normal for the two. But they were in the middle of a fight that was taking a toll mentally and physically on Beca. She had no idea if Chloe even noticed it. But she sure as hell tried to hide it.

"Are we ready?" Chloe asked; standing up and grabbing her purse that was a black leather. Her keys sat on the kitchen counter next to the coffee maker. 

"As ready as I'll ever be" Beca muttered. She stood up and grabbed her wallet plus her phone. She then followed Chloe out of the building and to the car. 

"Fleetwood right?" Beca asked if they were going to her favorite restaurant a couple miles away. Chloe nodded as she pulled the buckle over herself; starting the engine of the car. 

"Yep!" Chloe cheered. 

She pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic. It instantly fell to silence. Beca didn't know what to say. Chloe didn't either. She didn't even know how she would bring up the topic at lunch to Beca. Randomly blurt it out? Slowly bring it up? It all felt insane to her she was doing this. 

-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-

Walking into the restaurant was a relief for both girls. Their ears were filled with the sounds of talking, laughter, sounds of dishes, sounds of forks clinking their plates. The silence was finally gone from their ears. 

"Table for 2?" The hostess asked. She had blue hair that was tied back into a pony tail. Only her bangs were in front of her green left eye. She had black nail polish and freckles on her face. Beca found her extremely cute. Maybe it was because she looked punk and well, that was hot. 

"Yeah" Beca smiled at her. It was a flirtatcious smile a bit causing Chloe to raise an eyebrow. Instantly she felt a gut punch to her. Her fists clenched into balls. Her knuckles turned white. Beca was checking this girl out. Wait, she was what?

The girl nodded and lead them to a booth in the back corner. The ginger followed the two who were now chatting away about something barely audible. But Chloe knew that face, it was flirtatious as hell. But Beca wasn't gay, wasn't bisexual to her knowledge either. She was straight. Right? 

"Here you go" The girl said and had both girls sit down across from each other. 

"Thank you" Chloe said. "Oh and-"

"And here you go" The girl said after writing something down on the piece of paper. She ripped it and handed it to Beca. The brunette instantly smirked and looked up. 

"I'll text you" Beca said in a deeper voice. 

"Calling me would do better"

"Why is that?" 

"Your voice is addicting" The blue hair girl bit her lip. Beca instantly blushed a bit and just smirked. "Your waiter is Jake, he'll be right here to serve you" 

"Bye" Beca smiled as she walked away. The brunette looked back at the numbers and smiled softly when she saw it was added with a smiley and initials that were M.W. 

"What was that?" Chloe asked a bit astonished. 

"What was what?" Beca asked innocently as she opened the menu.

"That!"

"What?!" 

"You just got her number and flirted with her-"

"She flirted with me"

"But you still like, were all into it!" 

"Because Chloe!"

"Because why?!"

"I'm gay!" Beca yelled.


	18. Lunch Talk

"I'm gay!" Beca yelled causing some people to look over at her. Some making faces or smiling at her. It felt creepy to Beca. Mainly made her uncomfortable more then anything. 

Chloe sat there astonished. She never knew. Maybe Beca hasn't ever told anyone. Beca would always tell Chloe first because they were bestfriends, right? 

"But Jesse-"

"Yeah I know okay?" 

"Does anyone else know?" 

Silence fell between as Beca just looked back down at the menu. Her eyes scanned over the options that the restaurant provided. The brunette felt Chloe staring at her; waiting for an answer. Beca honestly though did not want to give her one. She didn't want to admit that the reason she didn't tell Chloe was that Chloe was mainly the reason she was gay. She didn't want to tell Chloe that she didn't tell her, but everyone else knew. 

"Well-"

"Hey! I'm Jake and I'll be your waiter today! Can I start you two beautiful ladies off with something to drink?" The black hair waiter grinned. His attire was all black. He held a notepad in his right hand and a pen in his left. His grin was in a slanted way. Mainly just showing off his cockiness with his pearl white straight teeth. Beca nearly gagged. 

"I'll just have a lemonade and she'll have a coffee. Cream and sugar, not too sweet, not too bitter" Chloe ordered. 

Beca just stared at her in disbelief. This girl knew her so well. How could she not realize Beca was well, whipped. The ginger had the brunette whipped so badly yet, she couldn't even see it. 

"Also we're good to order for food" Chloe said and the waiter nodded. 

"Yeah sure, what-"

"She just wants a burger with fries and I'll have a cheese burger with fries" Chloe smiled.

"Okay, uh, how do you-"

"She doesn't even want to know it was an animal, I want mine the same" Chloe smiled bright. 

The waiter stood there a bit stunned. His face in shock the brunette couldn't get any words in because of the red head. He jotted down all of or on to the notepad that was in his hand though. 

"Yeah, no problem. Can I have the menus?" He asked; slipping the notepad and pen into his pocket. 

Beca handed him her menu and she watched Chloe's arm give him hers. Chloe had that fucking rose tattoo right on her wrist. It was small, but it was still there. That's why Beca got the dagger. Also a thing Chloe had been begging her to tell her about. Chloe always kept asking Beca who had the rose, but all along she did.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom" Chloe said as she grabbed her phone and started to slide herself out of the booth. On a normal day; Beca would tag along not wanting to be alone. But, the girl was going to use this time to text the most reliable sources for tips on what to do.

Bella's Groupchat 

Beca: Anyone available?     
            Hello? 

Stacie: Hey, just put Bella down for nap. What's wrong?

Beca: I just told Chloe I'm gay

Cynthia-Rose: I heard the word gay and came as quick as possible. 

Stacie: Holy shit. She hasn't noticed? 

Beca: I flirted with this waitress and got her number. She just figured it out. 

Flo: It's about time. I thought you two were going to take as long as the lambs took at my farm to eat each other. 

Cynthia-Rose: Okay, someone either then Flo, please talk

Flo: Hey! 

Stacie: Was the waitress hot? 

Beca: Kind of, I mean, you all know my type 

Stacie: Where did you tell her anyway? 

Beca: Friendly's

Stacie: Where is she? 

Beca: In the bathroom 

Stacie: Tell her

Beca: I can't   
           Amy said she was going to do it anyway 

Aubrey: Oh my god she hasn't figured it out? Jesus 

Beca: Hello to you too 

Aubrey: What else happened?

Beca: We, okay not we. She just ordered our lunch. She knew exactly what I wanted. I'm so freaked.

Stacie: Okay, you need to tell her 

Cynthia-Rose: That seals the deal 

Aubrey: Tell her

Flo: I miss my lambs 

"Tell me what?" Chloe asked as she sat down. Locking her phone and placing it on the table. 

Beca totally forgot to do one major thing which was move Chloe out of the group chat. Last time Beca did that was when they were planning Chloe's birthday party. It was supposed to be a surprise, but it failed miserably. 

The brunette just locked her own phone and placed it on the table. It was still vibrating with each text the girls sent to the group chat. 

Chloe's eyes were sending darts to Beca. She knew she was going to know one way or another what Beca had been hiding. But, it didn't seem like Beca could budge to actually say anything. Her mouth was a bit open, eyes were bloodshot scared, her stare was screaming help me, her whole body was shaking. Chloe just could not for the life of her wrap her head around what was scaring Beca so badly to tell her. They told each other everything! How could she just not tell her this one thing, but everyone else knew. Not to mention everyone else knew she was gay before Chloe. 

"Uh..." Beca said searching for words. She couldn't find what she needed to say to avoid this topic or talk about this topic. It seemed she wasn't just walking around it this time which was definetely murdering her. 

"If you can't say it, let Amy tonight" Chloe said and reached across to place her hand on Beca's. 

Chloe was going to pry it out of Beca, but she looked terrified. The redhead couldn't stand seeing the brunette in such fear. At the same time she felt incredibly hurt that Chloe seemed to be at fault for putting her in that state of horror. 

With that their drinks were brought out. After that was the food. Both girls had a pretty silent lunch talk. Asking about work or about families to fill the awkward silence. A little while after the check came and Chloe insisted on paying it. They had their normal argument until Chloe won and paid. It was a nice ending to an awkward lunch. But now Beca had to worry about that night.


	19. Over Night Hawaii Trip

"She's not coming home at a normal hour is she?" Chloe asked.

"When is it a normal hour for her?" Beca asked as she looked over to Chloe. 

Both girls were in the apartment waiting for Amy's arrival, but no such luck. Amy was probably working late again or got caught up flirting with Kurt Cobain want to be on the other corner. Alot on the street that Amy worked on wanted to be dead stars it seemed like. Beca found that hilarious, Chloe found it depressing, Amy found it way too much competition. 

"Oh dammit!" Chloe exclaimed as she grabbed her phone.

"What?" Beca asked as her mouth was full of cereal. She earned a glare from Chloe. The redhead never liked when Beca talked with her mouth full of food. 

"How many times-"

"Anyway!"

"My co worker needs me to cover" Chloe sighed. Chloe had picked up a side job cleaning offices usually during the day, but seemed like she would have to at night. 

"Now?!" Beca asked. She was a bit happy that she did because Amy wouldn't have to tell her that night. 

"Yeah" Chloe sighed as she got up to get her cleaning clothes on. 

"You could say no-"

"I can't"

"Why can't you?" Beca asked. She was starting to wonder why the hell she was fighting to have her stay.

"Because it's my job-"

"Not your shift"

"Yeah, but still" Chloe sighed. 

After she got dressed into her cleaning clothes and tied her hair back; Amy walked in. 

"Whoa, where you going?" Amy asked. 

"Work" 

"At this hour?"

"Yeah, co worker needs me to cover"

"But it's not your shift" 

"I tried telling her Amy"

"Beca, shut up"

"Whoa, okay. Calm down"

"I got to go" Chloe said and grabbed her bag. She said a small goodbye as she shut the door behind her.

The next day rolled around slowly. Chloe had never returned home causing a sigh to escape Beca's lips. She hated waking up to the empty bed. Especially when the two were fighting. The brunette always tried to be tough, or punk, but inside she really just needed Chloe. She wanted the morning cuddles that she would always act like she hated. She craved the attention Chloe would give her, but there was a lack of any of that since the fighting starred to happen between the two girls.

"Beca, you awake?" Amy asked walking over to her. A toothbrush in her mouth as she started to nudge Beca to awake.

"Mm, yeah. Amy, whats up?" Beca asked as she struggled to open her eyes due to not being adjusted to the light. 

"Chloe's stuff is packed up. I think she moved out-"

"Funny Amy. What time is it?"

"I'm not joking Beca-"

"Amy, it's way too early in the morning for your jokes. She probably just isn't home yet" 

"Then why is all her stuff gone-"

"It is not gone. It is just not messy like yours is" 

"Beca!" 

"Amy! I said it's too early in the morning-"

"Then why did she leave us this note saying she moved to Hawaii with Chicago?" Amy yelled and pushed the piece of paper against Beca's chest. 

The brunette eyes peeled open as she sat up to take a look at this note that she was certain Amy just wrote to prank her. Amy was known for her pranks lately as of she was bored out of her mind because her Fat At Winehouse wasn't going how she planned. So that being said, Beca wasn't believing a single bit of this bullshit Amy had going on. 

She opened the folded piece of paper and instantly knew it was Chloe's hand writing. She traced her fingertips along the paper knowing Chloe had once touched it. The handwriting was very girl like. It was a pink color pen and all her of her I's were dotted with a small "C" which signalled it was Chloe. 

"Dear Beca and Amy, 

Let's start off with me saying this was not indeed anyway planned out. It was all last minute. Chicago was stationed in Hawaii and he asked me to move with him. Well, not really ask. He kind of demanded it to be done. I really didn't want to, but he was already having my stuff moved last night while you two went to McDonald's. I left as of last night to Hawaii. 

To Amy,

I am going to miss your jokes so much! Also the way you make my scrambled eggs. Nobody makes them like you! Please keep working at Fat Amy Winehouse. It's going to be huge. I promise you that. Call me weekly so I can have updates on it. Also call me so I can just hear your jokes. I love you so much! 

To Ma Chérie, 

This is the hardest part of the letter. I didn't think I would be writing this, but I am. Beca, you are everything. You are smart, bitchy, funny, sarcastic, you're everything to me. I'm going to miss you the most out of everything back home. I haven't figured it all out. Maybe that's why this happened and we need to grow apart to find each other again. But all I know is I am going to fucking miss your face so much. I love you, so much more then you'll ever know Ma Chérie. Till we meet again.

Chloe Beale. "

It was real. She left. Chloe was gone and Beca just sat there in disbelief. Not only was the girl she loved gone, but her bestfriend left her. Sure she still had Amy and Beca loved Amy like her sister, but this was Chloe. Chloe Beale the one who barged in on Beca in a shower to just sing Titanium. Chloe Beale is the one who got Beca to enjoy cuddling and talk about how she felt. Chloe Beale was the one to always make Beca smile on her darkest days. She was Chloe Beale. To Beca, Chloe Beale was a goddess. Now she was gone. How was Beca supposed to grasp and learn to handle that? 

"Well?" Amy asked as she tied her hair up in a bun; getting ready to put her wig on. 

With one look around the room to truly see all of Chloe's stuff gone. It was really true. Chloe's photos were gone, clothes, pillows, blanket, CDs, all of her stuff. It was gone. Beca just slowly nodded as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah" Beca mumbled and looked up to meet Amy's eyes. "She's gone" 

-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-

"Welcome to Hawaii!" Aubrey cheered. The blonde had moved there to be a birthing coach, so luckily Chloe had her to rely on while Chicago was stationed a couple hours away. The redhead had just gotten off the plane and picked up by Aubrey.

"Yay" Chloe faked a smile and hugged her. Aubrey smiled and hugged the girl back. She knew off the bat it was a fake smile. 

"Well? How was your flight?" Aubrey asked as she linked arms with the girl so they could go over to baggage claim.

"It was a flight" Chloe shrugged. She was quiet; more quiet then usual. Well, quiet for Chloe is always more quiet then usual. That being she is usually very loud and bubbly.

"Chloe, what's up?" Aubrey asked and made the girl face her. Obviously something was wrong with Chloe.

"Nothing"

"What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Stop telling me nothing when it's something"

"It's not something-"

"It is you're never like this" 

"Oh?" 

"You're usually happy and bubbly and-"

"I am"

"You're not, so what is wrong?"

"I didn't get a choice to be here" Chloe confessed finally after some banter. "Chicago packed my stuff and moved me here over night" 

"Whoa what?" Aubrey was stunned! How could Chicago do such a thing to her bestfriend? 

"I don't want to be here"


	20. Monkey See, Monkey Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to everyone who commented how the last chapter ruined the book or I am going no where with it. I really want to point out in the description of my fanfic it does say that they seperate for awhile after a fight. You're all entitled to what you feel is right, I respect that. But, it's literally in the description of the fanfic. I really appreciate you guys reading, it means the world.

"I don't want to be here" Chloe confessed. It was true what she had just said to the blonde standing beside her. She didn't want to be here. The ginger didn't care that Aubrey was here, she didn't care about the weather being nice, she didn't care about Chicago, none of it! If it was up to her on what she wanted to do, she would be at home with Beca. 

"Then why are you here?" Aubrey asked. Her arms folded across her chest. The girls stance was a little more stiff. Obviously she was offended by the girls choice of words.

"Because Chicago made me" Chloe replied quietly. She hated it with a passion, but she had to listen to Chicago. At least, that's what her mother taught her. 

Chloe Beale had a pretty rough child hood growing up. Her father basically dictated everything her mother would do. Yet, her mother just obliged and did as she was told. That's why Chloe thought she had to listen to Chicago and everything he said. All because she saw her mother like that as she grew up. Of course Chloe hated it. She also hated the idea that gay would be considered wrong from her family. The girl would basically risk being shunned if she ever confessed to loving Beca more then a friend. 

"He didn't have to-"

"Aubrey I don't want to argue this. Can we just go?" Chloe asked causing the girl to sigh in response. Aubrey grabbed one of Chloe's luggage and just nodded in defeat, but the blonde was determined to make Chloe go home to Beca. That's where she was supposed to be. 

Chloe wanted to go home to Beca, but of course she couldn't wrap her head around to why. At the same time, she had to stay for Chicago. Growing up her mother was the same way. No matter what she really wanted to do; she had to listen to her father. She was reflecting off what she witnessed growing up. To her this was normal. Chloe figured this was just life. 

-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-

It's been one week. 

A week of work, a week of barely eating, a week of Amy checking in on Beca each other hour, a week without Chloe. Probably the hardest week that Beca had ever had. It felt long and dragging without being able to wake next to the redhead that would always have her arms around her. Maybe it also felt long and dragging because she was at the office everyday. Usually she would hang home and work on her laptop, but she couldn't take being at home without Chloe. It wasn't home without her. She loved living with Amy, but it didn't feel like home without her. 

"Beca" Angela said. Her head peaked into the doorway as she held paper in her hand. 

"Yeah?" Beca asked. She looked up from the laptop screen that had emails upon emails. Her head left her hand that was just supporting her up. She looked like shit. The girl wasn't sleeping much and she was always working to keep Chloe off her mind. 

"Want to get some pizza for lunch for the office?" She asked. 

"Unless anyone wants something different" Beca answered.

She was basically the manager and music producer at the office. So she usually loved to get lunch for everyone each Friday. Sometimes it was pizza, Chinese, or even McDonald's. It kept everyone motivated to work. 

"Sounds good" Angela smiled. "Oh and Beca"

"Hm?" 

"She wasn't worth it" The girl said softly not wanting to push any bad buttons. 

"Thanks" Beca gave a sympathetic smile knowing she was trying to just help her feel better. Of course she was hurt by the reminder of the red head, but there was no energy in her to be mad it felt. She just felt dead. 

New Bella Chat! 

Aubrey: Hey girls 

Stacie: You forgot to add Chloe

Aubrey: No. It's on purpose

Flo: ooooo, what's up? 

Aubrey: Beca? 

Beca: What 

Aubrey: Where's Chloe? 

Beca: Why would I care 

Stacie: Whoa. Dramaaaa

Beca: Really Stacie? 

Stacie: What? Listen I've been watching Barney non fucking stop this is interesting.

Aubrey: Well she's in Hawaii with me.

Amy: Aubrey, I wouldn't bring this up to Beca. 

Beca: Amy I'm a big girl, I can take it. 

Aubrey: She doesn't want to even be here. Chicago made her. 

Beca: Whatever alright. 

Beca slammed her phone down and ran the two hands that had painted black fingernails through her brown hair. She didn't want to care anymore. Beca was completely done wanting to still care about the red head. 

The brunette did not even want to daydream about making out with her, or cuddling with her. She didn't want to think how she would giggle at the stupidest things on Full House. Along with how she would curl up to Beca always at three in the morning. It became a routine how she would do that. Of course though, Beca wasn't arguing that.

So one week she had lived of Chloe not texting, calling, or even emailing. Maybe it was ridiculous to keep checking her phone and laptop for any sign of life from Chloe, but she did. Even after her whole rant to herself how she wasn't going to care about Chloe anymore. 

She sat at her desk; typing out emails about work or just funny things to Amy when she wanted to. Her phone sat beside her right next to her fifth iced coffee of the day; it buzzed. 

Aubrey: I think I figured it out. 

Beca took a deep breath. She knew what and who Aubrey was talking about, but she just told herself to not care about Chloe anymore. She was going to stick to it. All she had to do was play dumb. 

Beca: Figured what out? 

Aubrey: Why Chloe is denying everything she feels for you, but going by whatever Chicago says for her to do.

Beca: I'm listening.

Well there goes her whole 'I'm done with Chloe' rant to herself that she had. 

Aubrey: So I contacted her brother and her mother acted the same way Chloe is! Well without the gayness 

Beca: Okay and? 

Aubrey: and, I am flying her mother out here to talk to Chloe. I asked her mother if she regrets following everything her dad said, and she does. If anyone is gonna talk that girl into anything, it's her. 

Beca: Okay? Why are you telling me? 

Aubrey: Oh my god, can't you see? 

Beca: Obviously I can't 

Aubrey: She still loves you! She's just acting the way her mother did because she thinks it's normal! 

Beca: Aubrey, how do you even know she ever had feelings for me anyway 

Aubrey: You're kidding right? 

Beca: No, I'm not. I wouldn't be asking if I was kidding. 

Aubrey: She was the only one that barged into you in the shower to sing. She insisted to me each practice that she helped you learn the choreography because she wanted to be holding your arms and hands and other body parts. She also kicked me out multiple times for you to come over for movie night. 

Beca: So?

Aubrey: So, she's never done that with anyone else. 

Beca: You're lying 

Aubrey: I'm not just, trust me on this. Her mom is flying out today. She's going to be her tonight and I'm gonna fix this so for one I don't have to deal with a bummed out Chloe, two because you two need to get into aca-bed already. Okay? 

Beca: Whatever helps you sleep at night. 

Aubrey: That's the spirit! I'll text you tomorrow for updates! 

Beca didn't bother replying. She put her phone down and ran a hand through her hair. Could that be the real reason? Beca started to wonder that herself if it was. She never really saw her father, so she didn't really follow his patterns. But Beca knew Chloe was really close with her mother. That's when it occurred to her to well, stalk. 

She logged into Facebook and realized luckily she never blocked Chloe. Muttering a "thank hell" to herself, she started to look through her friends. She scrolled down all the way until she found "Mary Beale". It would have not taken those 5 minutes if she just searched Beale. 

After thinking to herself the easier way she could do it, she started to look through the woman's profile. It was like a clone of Chloe. The bright red hair, blue eyes, a bubbly smile, it all looked like Chloe. That is when she found an old family photo posted of Chloe when she was younger. She was standing between her parents; smiling brightly. But behind her, her parents looked like they were tense. Like her mother looked scared for her life as Chloe's dad looked drunk. Beca's heart broke a bit seeing what Aubrey was saying was true. She just backed out to her homepage; seeing Amy's random food reviews up and the girls commenting on it. 

She sat there for a bit; contemplating what to do. Was there really anything she could do? Well, there was one thing. Her knee started to bounce as her fingers moved on the touchpad mouse; typing in the words on the Google Search. She was googling an airplane to Hawaii. Multiple times came up, but Beca needed time to let Chloe talk to her mom. So she decided that the ten pm flight would work. 

Beca: Hey Amy, I am gonna go to Hawaii. 

Beca texted quickly. She started the process of buying the tickets online when her phone started to buzz like crazy. 

Amy: Whoa wait  
            Are you serious?   
            What about work??

Beca: I can work from my laptop. It's all good. I got this. 

Beca then clicked on complete order. She now had a plane ticket to Hawaii. Of course she had zero idea why she did, but she did. The girl was going to see Chloe and just do it. She was just going to confess her feelings and leave. 

Aubrey: Amy just texted me, you're coming to Hawaii? 

Beca: I guess so. Bad impulse 

Aubrey: What time? 

Beca: Plane leaves at 10 tonight. 

Aubrey: I'll pick you up. I'm not sure how Chloe is going to react 

Beca: Isn't that the fun of it? 

Beca smirked and locked her phone. She still had to finish this day she had, but now she was started to second guess herself. Chloe would never want to see her again. That's why she- No, she left because of Chicago. Beca had to keep cutting off the overthinking in her mind to remind herself it was not her own fault. That was a challenge in itself. 

Soon though, the day ended and Beca packed up her stuff. Co workers said goodbye to her as she walked to Angela's front desk.

"Bye" Beca smiled to one worker as she turned her head to Angela. 

"What's up?" The girl smiled seeing Beca actually functioning. She hadn't left her small office all day. 

"I'm going to Hawaii, so I'll be working from home for a bit" Beca said quickly. She tried like nobodies business to stop overthinking it, but she couldn't. 

"For Chloe?" Angela smiled. She loved the idea of Chloe and Beca together, but who didn't? They were Beca and Chloe and together, they're bloe. Who doesn't love a good bloe? 

"Y-yeah" Beca stuttered out. Her stance shifted so it was looking a bit vulnerable, but tough. 

"Alright, well let me know if you need anything. We will be okay here" The receptionist smiled and Beca nodded. 

"Thanks" She muttered. The brunette started to leave and went to push the door open, but Angela cut her off. 

"Beca!"

"Yeah?" Beca turned on her heels and raised an eyebrow. Her mind wondering why Angela was stopping her. 

"Go get her" Angela laughed a bit causing Beca to just shake her head in laughter. 

"Thanks" Beca said and left. She was going to go home and pack a bag for Hawaii.


	21. Mother

Chloe was sitting at Aubrey's dining room table. They were playing Uno as dinner was in the oven. Aubrey had picked up cooking over the years, so she was making a casserole for dinner. It was Chloe's idea to play Uno as they waited for dinner to be done. Usually it would be very violent and yelling, but it wasn't because Aubrey kept peering out the window to her driveway as if she was waiting for someone. 

"Ha!" Chloe yelled with a bubbly smile. She had smacked down a "pick up 4 cards" card. Usually Aubrey would hate her for it, but she was too busy peering out the window. 

"Oh damn" Aubrey said in a monotone voice. She didn't even register the sigh that Chloe had taken in response. 

"What is up with you?" Chloe asked as she placed the cards she held in her hand down onto the light colored wood table. She didn't understand to why Aubrey was not even paying attention. 

At that call out, Aubrey's head snapped to Chloe. She moved away from the window and picked up the four cards like she wasn't even looking out the window ever. Also like Chloe didn't ask her anything just a few seconds ago.

"What color-"

"Aubrey, what's going on?" Chloe asked. Her arms now folded across her chest. An eyebrow raised up with her eyes darting glares. 

"Noth- Dinner!" She cut off as the timer went off for the oven. Quickly Aubrey put the cards down and shuffled to the open floor kitchen. She slipped an oven mit on and open the oven. Instantly she was hit with the heat and smell of it. Slowly she used her left hand that had the oven mit on to pull it out of the oven. 

"Aubrey, can you-"

"Why of course silly. You can have the first piece, but we have to wait till it cools off" Aubrey laughed as the blonde girl closed the oven door. She then hit the off button that made a beep when she hit it. 

Chloe rolled her eyes in disbelief of how Aubrey was acting. Something was up, or more like someone was coming. The ginger knew she wouldn't get it out of the blonde to who it was, but she secretly hoped Beca. She could just imagine seeing her and wrapping her arms around her. They never have gone a week without one another in years. Maybe that's a little sad for both of them that they couldn't go a week without seeing each other, but they couldn't. It was never a thing even in college. If they couldn't see each other all day, Beca would go over to stay the night at Aubrey and Chloe's. That or Chloe would go over to Beca's and stay the night. Even in the Bella's house they stayed in each other's rooms for the night if they didn't see one another. But now they were miles apart. 

It probably wasn't helping either about how they weren't texting, calling, or emailing each other. Chloe had texted Beca once, but no answer. Beca had emailed Chloe once, but no answer. It was like they wanted to reach out, but neither wanted to answer because it would face the fact to how far that they were apart from each other. Also for how long. 

Snapping Chloe out of her thoughts was the doorbell echoing throughout the house. Aubrey's head snapped up from the wine that she was pouring for herself. Slowly she looked at Chloe who was still sat at the dining room table. The floor was an open one because Aubrey hating having a door to seperate a dining room and kitchen. She looked at Chloe though as Chloe looked back at her. The ginger wondering who it could be. 

"I'll get it" Chloe ended the silence between them. She got up from the dining room table and slowly made her way to the maroon colored front door. Her right hand grabbed the door knob; turning it to the right. She pulled the door towards her; revealing her face a bit to see the older woman holding a purse. 

"Mom" Chloe said seeing the lady that had red hair, blue eyes, a older style of Chloe's wardrobe. The lady smiled a bit as she saw her daughter whom she had not seen in so many years. 

"Hello darling" Mary smiled. 

"What are you-"

"Well I can't explain why I'm here to you just standing here can I?" She laughed and Chloe quickly shook her head no. She moved a bit so the lady could walk into the house. 

"Hi Mrs Beale, thank you for coming" Aubrey appeared and walked up to the lady. Instantly they hugged as Chloe stood there in disbelief. Why the hell would Aubrey invite her mother? 

"No problem, dinner smells lovely. Did you use that recipe I sent you?" Mary asked Aubrey. The blonde nodded in response. 

"I did and it looks aca-amazing" Aubrey said. 

"Okay, why did you-"

"We can talk at dinner darling, for now let's just get settled? Give me a tour?" She asked. 

"Yes! Totally!" Aubrey said.

The blonde always adored Chloe's mother growing up in middle school plus high school. Her own mother was a typical bitch growing up. So Chloe's mom was always like a mother to Aubrey. She was like a mother with everyone. That's why everyone loved her. 

"Can you Chloe? I have to finish dinner" Aubrey said. Chloe just nodded and gave Aubrey a glare wondering why the hell she would invite her mother. 

"Well don't just stand around! Give me a tour!" Her mother laughed and Chloe smiled a bit. Even if she was nervous to see her mother again, she was happy to. 

Chloe toured the downstairs first, and then the upstairs. Aubrey had a beautiful home no doubt. The redhead was proud beyond belief of her bestfriends accomplishments. 

"This is the guest room, you'll be staying here" Chloe smiled a bit. 

"It's beautiful! Are you staying with Aubrey as well?" She asked as she placed her purse onto the bed. 

"Uh yeah, I don't like living alone and Chicago is always stationed somewhere" Chloe admitted her feelings on living alone. It was true, she never liked it. 

Mary just nodded as she looked around the room. It was cream colored walls, a floweral bed set, a dresser that had a tv on it, a bathroom, and the windows that showed the beautiful ocean. It was all beautiful, but Mary knew she was here for a job.

"So, Chicago?" Mary asked. 

"Oh yeah, couple months" Chloe answered in a monotone voice. Not really enthusiastic about it. 

"Sounds like you're so happy about it huh?" Mary glared as she spoke the sarcastic words. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You know, you don't love him-"

"Yes I do"

"Chloe you are doing exactly what I did!" Mary yelled. Chloe jumped a bit not expecting the woman to yell. She was standing by the window; Chloe was by the door. Mary had her arms crossed across of her chest. Her eyes glaring darts of truth to Chloe. 

"What-"

"I did anything your father told me. I didn't love him, I just thought he was attractive. I settled for him because I thought I couldn't love anyone else" Mary admitted causing Chloe's heart to sink. 

"Wait, you both didn't love each other?" Chloe choked out. Her world had just been flipped upside down it felt like. 

"He got me pregnant with your brother. I had to stay then. I didn't have another choice I thought, but that was a different time. We were expected to do that" Mary explained. 

"So why are you telling me this?" 

"Because, it's obvious you love someone else very much. Aubrey has told me about you both. Showed me photos and videos. That's your soulmate" Mary said. 

"..wh-...who?" Chloe stuttered out. 

"Listen, I know I've never been supportive of the idea of you being with a girl. But if it makes you happy, I can learn" Mary said and walked up to Chloe; placing her hand on the girls shoulder. "You deserve to be with the person you love. You have one life, don't waste it" 

"Dinner!" Aubrey yelled up the stairs to the two ladies. 

"Just don't make the mistakes I did. You kids are the only mistakes I never made" Mary smiled and walked away. 

Chloe stood there in disbelief. Nothing was really holding Chloe back anymore from telling Beca how she felt. The girl left the room; running around for her phone frantically. Finally she found it on her own bed and clicked on Beca's messages. 

Chloe: I need to talk to you really badly. 

She texted that then hit sent on the message. She waited, but no response. Maybe she wasn't supposed to end up with Beca after all, but little did she know Beca was soon grabbing a plane to see her.


	22. Flying For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make it up in the next one, promise

"You're crazy" Amy said as she watched Beca frantically pack clothes into the suitcase. It wasn't in a neat way either. She was just grabbed them off the hanger and throwing it down into the suitcase. 

"Why?" Beca asked as she was throwing a shirt over her shoulder that landed behind her into the suitcase that was on the bed. 

Usually Amy would be supporting such a thing, but she seemed hesitant of it. Of course Amy wanted Beca and Chloe together, but what if this wasn't how it was supposed to happen? 

"Well for one, work" Amy said. 

"Ams', I can work from home-"

"You aren't home though-"

"Amy what is up?" Beca stopped throwing the clothing items into the suitcase and just stood there sending glares to the girl. Her hands firmly placed on her hips as her stance leaned to her right. She was already nervous enough that she was just impulsing this. Sure, when she was younger she used to. But usually she had things planned out. That helped with her anxiety alot. 

Amy just shifted awkwardly from left to right, back and forth. Her hands locked behind her back as she looked down; avoiding eye contact with the girl. The truth was the blonde was nervous for Beca to get her heart broken. Of course she knew Chloe felt the same, it was obvious. But at the same time Chloe wasn't Chloe lately. She was letting Chicago dictate her life. Of course the Australian could not for the life of her fathom to why Chloe was letting that happen, but she was. Amy just didn't want Beca to end up more hurt then she already was. Beca's like Amy's sister. Of course she is always going to be looking out for the best for her.

"I- Maybe- No- Nothing" Amy muttered at the end; throwing her left arm into the air in defeat. She just sat at the kitchen table and continued to watch the girl pack. "What even is your plan?" 

"I don't have one" 

"What?"

"Don't have one-"

"So you're just gonna fly there and wing it? You never do that"

"Yeah Amy, I'm aware but...all I know is I have to see her. It's been a week and I just, I need to know she's okay" Beca said. It was more she was going to confess her feelings, but she just didn't want to admit to it. She knew Amy would buy the reason she just sold to her. Luckily for her, she did. 

"Alright, makes sense" Amy mumbled. 

"Plane leaves in like two hours at ten so I should go soon. I gotta get through security and shit" Beca mumbled more for herself then for Amy. She usually would just talk to herself out in to the open so she knew what her plan was. 

Amy got up and started to help Beca pack. She would throw clothes in, grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, straightener and hair brush, etc. The blonde helped the way she could. Before they both knew it, Beca called for an uber and zippered the suitcase up. 

"Alright, all good?" Amy asked as Beca picked the suitcase off of the bed and onto the floor to it's wheels. 

"All good" Beca mumbled in response. 

"In da hood!" Amy yelled out as her arms flew around causing Beca to just chuckle. Amy was definetely sometimes really weird, but it caused a chuckle out of Beca each time. Well, sometimes a worried chuckle.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and wait for the Uber" Beca said to Amy. The blonde sighed and nodded. 

"Go crush it dude" She smiled and hugged the brunette. Of course Beca would usually fight back, but she hugged her back this time. She needed the support, all the support she could get. 

"Thanks" Beca said. Both girls seperated from their hug and walked to the front door. The brunette grabbed her suitcase and Amy opened the door. 

"Alr-"

"No party Amy"

"Who said I was throwing-"

"I know you like the back of my hand when it comes to that stuff, you know that"

"Whaaaaaaat?" Amy asked in a high pitch voice causing a glare from the smaller girl. "You're such a buzz kill!" 

"I know I am" Beca said and walked out; carrying the broken wheels suitcase up by her side. 

"Safe travel!" Amy yelled and watched her friend walk down to the end of the hallway and down the stairs. 

-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-

Chloe, Aubrey, and Chloe's Mom all day around the wooden circle table; eating away at the dinner that Aubrey had made. Chloe loved Aubrey's cooking the last few years. It had gotten way better then what it used to be when she started. Let's just say alot of fire fighters were around basically all the time at Aubrey's. 

"Aubrey! This is amazing! Did you make this?" Mary asked as she ate another bite of the casserole. 

"I did! Yeah!" Aubrey beamed. She was in love with the fact that they loved the dinner. Well, Chloe didn't say anything. 

Chloe was zoned out as she sat there. She was looking down at the plate of food; barely touching it. Her fork stabbing the food, but then back out and into another piece. This pattern kept up for awhile. Repeating over and over. Until finally Aubrey spoke up. 

"So Mary, have to talked to Chloe?" Aubrey asked. 

"A bit yes-"

"About what?" Chloe played dumb to what both girls were meaning. She looked up from her plate to see both of the two looking at one another, then to Chloe. 

"I called her to talk to you-"

"So you tattled on me?" 

"Chloe! You can't let Chicago dictate your life like this!"

"Then why would you call my mom-"

"Because, I can not watch you ruin your life anymore. I know you won't listen to me at all" Aubrey said and it fell silent in the air. 

The phone dinged in Aubrey's pocket. It signaled it was five in the evening for Hawaii, but for Beca she would just be getting on a plane at ten at night to Hawaii. Aubrey had it planned out on how it would all go down. Beca had an eleven hour flight. From ten pm to nine am. It was an all nighter so of course Aubrey was telling Beca to sleep, but Beca wouldn't be able to with all of the nerves she had running through her veins. 

-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-

Flying was already hard enough for Beca, but alone it was worse. Luckily the flight was not that packed so she had a seat to herself right next to the window. She was texting in her notes ideas to what she could say. 

"Hey, I love you" was the first idea.

"Fuck me" was the second. (That was Amy's)

"Can you just get into bed with me already?" (Yet again, Amy) being the third. 

She had a couple more, but they were mainly Amy's. There was no surprise that Amy thought of those 'Fuck me' ones. The safety instructions started causing Beca to snap out of her trance. She just took a deep breath and let her head rest against the back of the seat. It would be an extremely long flight


	23. Step One To My Best friend's Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the really late update. I took a small break to get my shit together, but I'm back! Enjoy! Thanks for sticking around as well

Beca was on the last hour of her flight. It was around eight in the morning. Luckily she had slept through the night on the plane. Even with that annoying kid behind her crying up a storm. Luckily she had her headphones with her that drowned him out. He was definetely a little brat. 

Even though now she was wide awake though and just had her music playing through the headphones sending waves into her ears. It was Something In The Way by Nirvana. Such an amazing song that Beca listened to since she was just thirteen. It was also the first song she ever really did a cover of on YouTube. Of course she would never tell the Bella's about it.   
But it played softly; drowning out the sounds of the people that surrounded her. 

She was still extremely nervous about seeing Chloe. The two weren't on a great set of terms when they last saw each other. Also Chloe knew Beca had a secret that Amy was supposed to tell her that night, but the redhead had fallen asleep. At the same time, she needed to see Chloe. The ginger was like some drug to her that she was addicted to. Chloe could hit her with a baseball bat and Beca would still need to see her. Little did she know, it was the same way for Chloe. 

Beca had gotten Chloe's text of needing to talk to her, but she didn't respond to it because she didn't want to make things worse then she already had. The brunette was about to land in now forty-three minutes to go and possibly ruin the best friendship she had. 

-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-

Chloe was sitting at the island table in the kitchen at Aubrey's house. Her mom stayed at Aubrey's house that night as well. So Mary was up making pancakes for the girls. 

The ginger loved pancakes, alot. Maybe a little too much. Especially blueberry were her favorite. They always had been. She loved the way the sweetness would melt in her mouth as the batter would fall into the taste. Not to mention it was all even more tastier when her mom made it. Beca had tried to back in college, but she set the stove on fire.   
(That's why they won't let Beca cook anymore on the stove)

"These are so good!" Chloe smiled as she stabbed a piece with her fork that was gripped by her right hand. She then traveled it to her mouth; chomping it down quickly. 

"Where you going so early?" Mary asked Aubrey who was walking through the kitchen already dressed her the day. She had her jeans on, a white button up, black heels, and her purse. It all cause Chloe to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, where are you going?" Chloe echoed her mother's words. Her left eyebrow raised up a bit as she swallowed what was left on the pancake. 

"Work" Aubrey lied as she swiftly grabbed her phone off the counter. She always charged her phone on the counter next to the coffee maker each night.

"You don't have work until ten" Chloe said; squinting her eyes a bit. 

"They uh, they called me in early" Aubrey lied again as she started to walk out of the kitchen. Her heels clicking with each sound.

"Aub-"

"I'll see you later Chlo' ! Have a good day you girls!" Aubrey yelled as she practically ran to the front door. Opening it towards her and the shutting it behind her. She walked to her garage that held inside her Jeep Ranger that was a bright yellow. Something Aubrey had wanted basically her whole life. She unlocked it and then got into the driver's seat. After bringing the Jeep's engine to life; buckling up as well. The girl checked the time to see it was eight forty. Beca would be landing in twenty minutes. She just took a deep breath and drove off to join traffic.

The blonde was no doubt excited because she knew Chloe deserved Beca in more ways then just being her friend. Chicago was a fucking idiot that Aubrey obviously had a hatred for. He always had to dictate what Chloe said. Not to mention he was some homophobic asshole. It just annoyed her and even the other Bella's.

The thing was though that even if the other Bella's hated him with the same passion that Aubrey did, the other Bella's didn't get to see the side of Chloe that Aubrey got. Chloe would go from bubbly and all sorts of giggles to depressed just at the mention of Chicago's name. It killed her when she did that. 

The drive to the airport felt long. Maybe it did because Aubrey kept thinking about how Chloe was always depressed now around Chicago. Her right hand gripping the steering wheel as her left was supporting her head up off from falling out the window. All Aubrey wanted was her bestfriend to be happy which was obvious that she wasn't ever happy now. 

It was different. She has never been the same since she had graduated from Barden University. Sure, Aubrey graduated first before her. But they would FaceTime each day practically and Chloe seemed really happy. But the moment that she graduated it was like a turn in everything to the girl's mood. She would always be just faking it till she could make it. Maybe Aubrey was overthinking it, but she really felt that she wasn't. She couldn't of been over thinking it. The blonde knew the ginger better then anyone- Well, maybe Beca knew her better. 

As she was thinking of Chloe and her happiness; she heard the ginger in her head telling her to make sure Beca had coffee or she would be grumpy. Chloe didn't even know Beca was coming yet Aubrey thought of how Chloe would tell her anyway if she did know. 

That being said the girl quickly pulled up a local Dunkin' Donut's and got herself a coffee, plus Beca's. The girl always forgot how Beca liked her coffee. So she got a iced coffee with cream and sugar to be safe. After she  pulled away from the drive thru; she just drove back on to join the traffic of cars on the highway. 

Soon enough though, the girl pulled up to the curb where Uber's, Lyft's, Taxi's, bus's, or just regular cars were all aligned for picking people up from the airport. Aubrey put the car in park and sent Beca a text to where she was waiting at. The moment she hit send, that's when her nerves kicked in. She wasn't sure if this plan would actually work.

-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-

Beca's phone buzzed with the text that Aubrey was waiting for her outside. She wasn't surprised because Aubrey was never the type to find a parking spot just to rush in for a good five minutes. The brunette didn't mind it because when Aubrey texted, she was already making her way towards the doors. 

She was scared, no doubt. But it was time for her to just tell Chloe how she felt. She couldn't keep hiding it away because life is short. Sure, pretty cliche. It was a cliche thing especially for someone like Beca, but she had to. Each step Beca took, she swore her heart skipped a beat more and more. Her palms got more sweaty as her throat became more dry. 

Finally she got to the automated doors that opened when they sensed Beca's presence. She walked out and into the rush of some people walking past her to get inside the building or out to their ride. Beca took a bit and found Aubrey's Jeep. 

It's funny because if you asked Beca many years ago that she would feel relief seeing Aubrey there, she would have laughed in your face. The two girls learned to love each other like sisters. If you asked them both that would happen, again, they would've laughed at you. But it was now and Beca was relieved to see the blonde girl sitting in her Jeep. She rushed up and threw her bag in the back before getting in. 

"Hey!" Aubrey smiled brightly as she handed Beca the coffee. "I got you a coffee, didn't want you bitching at me" 

"Thanks Aub' " Beca sighed of relief and took a sip. She let the caffeine rush down her throat causing chills to run through her. 

"No problem. All set?" She asked before putting the Jeep in drive. She looked over making sure Beca was buckled in and the brunette nodded as she was still drinking the drink. The blonde just nodded before driving off. 

"So, how are you?" Beca asked. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about Chloe at that moment. Aubrey didn't blame her. She couldn't imagine the nerves Beca felt. 

"I'm good! Job is good and all, but my bestfriend isn't really herself" Aubrey said avoiding Chloe's name from rolling off her tongue.

"Oh?" 

"Yeah"

"How so?" 

"I'm not sure, but...I have an idea"

"What's the idea?"

"According to her, you're still in New York" Aubrey said and which it had ended the small back and forth between the two girls. Beca just nodded as she took another sip of the drink. Aubrey had then pulled back onto the highway and made their way back to her house. The two fell into a comfortable silence; nervous to how the redhead would react


	24. Un-Invited

Mary and Chloe were both sitting on the front porch; enjoying the sun. Chloe was on the porch swing; typing away on her laptop. Mary was sitting in the rocking chair at the table; reading her book. It was a nice day out. About 70 degrees. The wind was calming, birds were chirping, trees were swaying, the sound of the soft music they had in the background played. It was all just a peaceful time. 

"So, tell me about this boyfriend-"

"Why? So you can tell me I'm not in love with him and I'm in love with Beca?" Chloe snapped a bit hating how true it was. She had very strong feelings for the small brunette. More then she thought she ever could have for someone. But, she thought she had pushed them all down into a bottle to never be released into the sea. Of course though her mother had to prove her wrong and make her see what was the truth. She hated yet loved her for it. 

"Chloe..." Mary started as she put her book down on the table. Her glasses were set gently on top of it. She sat up a bit to look at Chloe. "I just want what is best for you-"

"Well then stay out of my love life-"

"I'm not barging in on it-"

"But you are! I didnt ask you to be here, Aubrey just told you to come because you all think one thing that isn't true!" 

As Chloe was now standing up; ranting away at her mother about loving Beca, she didn't even see Aubrey arrive home. The blonde pulled up into the garage and let the car sit in park for a second before turning it off. 

"She's yelling-"

"I invited her mother without her knowledge" Aubrey quickly said before getting out. Beca groaned and got up; following suit. 

"Does that mean...." Beca said as she looked at Aubrey nervously. She didn't want to be here without Chloe's knowledge.

"You're different" Aubrey quickly said before walking out of the garage to the front porch. Also before Beca could kill her. 

The brunette sighed and took a sip from the now almost empty iced coffee. She heard yelling, but it was a bit muffled. Chloe didn't sound happy though. Beca opened the door and reached in for her bag. Quickly she pulled it out and started to walk away; shutting the door as she did so.

"Aubrey, you don't understand she is a demon some days!" Chloe said. She was pacing back and forth on the porch. Both hands placed on her hips. Beca chuckled a bit as the girl was pacing so hard she thought the floor would break.

Aubrey just sighed and ran a hand through her forehead. She looked up and saw Beca walking over on the driveway. That's when her hopes lifted up.

"Where did you go anyway?" Chloe asked; stopping in front of Aubrey.

"I had to pick someone up-"

"Another person?! Who is it now?! My brother?! How about the girl that bullied me in school?!" Chloe yelled. 

"Nah dude, uh, New York got boring" Beca said as she stood on the steps to the porch. 

Chloe froze as she heard the voice. Automatically her stomach turned and her heart pounded. Aubrey didn't, but she did. The smirk on Aubrey's face told Chloe so. Slowly Chloe turned to see the brunette leaning against the railing; sipping her coffee. She held her bag on her shoulder and her phone in her hand. Sunglasses covered her eyes as her outfit was more dark then usual. 

"I'm gonna go calm your mother down" Aubrey said and walked inside of the house; leaving the two girls alone. 

Chloe turned on her heels and crossed her arms; her stance leaning to the right. She couldn't believe Beca was in front of her, but she still had to act like she was pissed off. She still had zero clue to what Beca was hiding that Amy was supposed to tell her before she left.

"Yeah, I know" Beca said before Chloe could even speak.

"Know what?" Chloe asked. 

"I know, you're pretty pissed off still. But I promise that I'm gonna tell you tonight. We're gonna go out and just get away for a bit and I'll tell you" Beca rambled all together as she walked up the rest of the steps to get closer to Chloe. 

Chloe sighed and let her arms drop from their position. Her stance going back to a more relaxed one. She was just too happy to see Beca here. In the stress of everything, it was like a pain reliever to have Beca.

"I'm sorry" Chloe sighed and hugged Beca tightly. 

She took in the girls scent; feeling at home instantly. The redhead felt the brunette place her coffee down on the table before wrapping her arms around her neck. It caused butterflies to run through her veins that Beca put her coffee down to hug her. Beca didn't do that with just anyone. You had to be special for Beca to put her coffee down let alone let you hug her and for her to hug you back. 

Beca though was taking the moment as she could. She was scared to no end; not knowing how Chloe was going to respond to how Beca felt. She didn't even know if Chloe would feel a hint of the same. Not to mention she had a boyfriend and Beca was sure she was straight. So why was Beca doing this? Because she couldn't keep hiding it away. It was killing her more and more. It was time for her to let the truth out. She was in love with Chloe Beale. Chloe just hadn't known it yet. 

"So, your mother is here?" Beca asked and Chloe pulled away with a sigh. The redhead walked over to the swing; Beca trailing along.

"How can you tell?" Chloe mumbled and sat back down on the porch swing. 

"Pretty easy actually.." Beca mumbled. She put her bag down on the floor before sitting next to her. Both girls sat facing towards each other; legs overlapping each other. It was like they were never apart. Chloe wanted to be mad at Beca because it was obvious she was hiding something, but she needed to just relax. The only person she felt fully relaxed around was the small brunette in front of her. 

"You get all tense and freaked out" Beca said and took a sip from her coffee that she had grabbed off from the table. 

"I love her, but...she always has to be right!" Chloe exclaimed. Her head leaned back with her hands over her face. 

"What's she right about now?" Beca asked.

"Everything" The redhead had chuckled.

"Well, I don't know what everything is" 

"It is just...she is always right. It's like she has to be!" 

"Chloe, I'm still so confused"

"My relationship-"

"What about it?"

Chloe wanted to keep it a secret because Beca was still keeping a secret from her, so it would be fair. But here She was, trying to bite her tongue. Chloe never could though. Why? She wasn't one to be able to lie about anything. When she was five and was the one in school to jam the pencil sharpener, she lied and said it was another kid. Hours later the girl had started bawling tears in the middle of class and confessed. Ever since then, she never lied. She could keep secrets, but not lie. 

"It's nothing-"

"It's not nothing Chlo' , you know if you lie to me you're gonna regret it-"

"I don't love Chicago!"

"What?"


	25. Porch Swing

"I don't love Chicago"

"What?" 

It fell silent between the two. Chloe was looking down in shame of what she was hiding. If she could, she would totally lean over and kiss Beca at that exact moment. But, she couldn't. Beca didn't feel the same as she did. 

"I don't know, there's this girl-"

"Oh my god!" Beca yelled out nearly choking on her coffee. She was stunned! Chloe liked a girl? 

"Shut up!"

"You're gay?"

"I don't know!"

"How do you not know?"

"It's pretty simple-"

"How?"

"Would you let me talk?!"

"I'm sorry! This is huge!"

Both girls went back and forth; both laughing through out it. Chloe just giggled as Beca's face was in shock. She just couldn't believe Beca was clueless. She had dropped numerous hints over the years. 

"So tell me, who is she, what about her, how you met, everything. I want to know" Beca said. 

Deep down, she didn't want to know. But holy shit, the girl could deal with anything that didn't revolve around that "Tic Tac Dick Chicago" .

"I will tonight when you're gonna tell me your secret, sound good?" Chloe quickly suggested a deal between the two just so at that moment she didn't have to talk.

"Fine! Sounds good" Beca gave in as she took a sip from her coffee.

She was a bit annoyed to why Chloe wouldn't even tell her at that moment. Especially now she was more curious because she had zero idea Chloe was in to girls. This was something huge. Of course Beca didn't want to even think that Chloe and her had a chance even in hell, but it was a nice thought. 

Chloe picked up her book and went back to reading it while Beca just unlocked her phone. She went to Twitter and just mindlessly scrolling through. Thoughts in her head ran wild if they were ever a couple. Sure Beca had fantisized before, but this was more. Something felt different as if a spark on a match was lit that had been dull for quite some time.

"Beca!" She heard the familiar voice as the screen door opened and shut. 

Before looking over at the voice; Beca caught glimpse of the redhead's face. Usually Beca was very good at reading what Chloe was thinking, but she couldn't figure it out for the life of her. But, she just looked over at Mary who was an older looking Chloe. 

"Hello Mary" Beca smiled softly. 

"Don't just sit there, where's my hug? Now I don't want to hear you whine about it!" Mary chuckled causing Beca to as well. 

Over the years Beca had seen Mary a couple times. Sometimes she would choose to be with Chloe for holidays at the end of the year instead of her own. There wasn't really anyone to be with at home. Her father and step monster were always at holiday parties. Her younger sister was out and about. The brunette never really understood to why she would want to be home when her home was Chloe. 

That being said, Beca had grown a comfort to Mary. The joking and feeling closer had as well grown over the years. Beca understood after meeting her where Chloe got her personality. The only reason Chloe couldn't stand Mary sometimes was Mary was always right. She was never wrong. But the brunette found it cute because Chloe was the same way, she just didn't realize it. 

Beca got up after chuckling and gave the older woman a hug. They shared it for about two seconds before pulling away. She had sat down at the table where she once was before; Beca going back to her spot on the swing with Chloe. 

"So how is Beca?" Mary asked; curiosity peaking her brain.

"I'm doing okay, how about yourself?" Beca asked.

"I'm alright, so did you sense I was here? Is that why you came?" Mary asked causing all three ladies on the porch to let out a soft chuckle. 

"Totally" Beca said sarcastically. "No uh, something just felt very off" 

"So you came here to fix it?"

"Uh...yeah. Sometimes you just need to escape the city? Maybe, also someone left the city so it wasn't the same" Beca mumbled about Chloe even if Chloe was right beside her. 

Chloe was acting as if she was too invested into her book, but she was listening. Her mind couldn't help but wonder if Beca was talking about her when it came to that sentence about someone leaving the city. Did Amy leave maybe?

"Oh, I get what you're saying. You're chasing someone down to confess feelings-"

"Whoa, okay what?"

"Oh Beca, I know what you're saying, hell we all know what you've been trying to say for years. Someone has just been very, very, blind to it" Mary chuckled; nodding her head towards Chloe's direction. 

Beca had caught on to Mary and what she was leading towards. Chloe still seemed to not be listening so she just nodded her head; mumbling a yes. 

That caused Chloe to nearly vomit in nerves. It couldn't be her. Beca wouldn't want Chloe, Chloe didn't deserve Beca at all. Beca deserved so much more then her in Chloe's mind. Well, Beca deserved the world in Chloe's mind. 

"Chloe" Beca said as if she had been trying to get her attention all along. 

"Y-yeah?!"

"Sorry if I scared you, but uh...Aubrey and your mom are going to see a play tonight. It's just us for dinner here" Beca said. 

Chloe looked away from Beca to see the empty porch besides her. She had zoned out into her anxiety and overthinking about Beca for a bit. No surprise there. 

"Yeah! Totally! Aca-sweet-"

"Oh my god"

"What?"

"What you said!"

"Yeah?"

"No!"

"Totally?"

"No!"

"Aca-sweet?"

"Oh my god, stop!"

"What? You don't like that?" Chloe teased Beca. She put her bookmark in the book and sat up a bit to get closer to the brunette. 

"Its cringe-"

"Aca-cringe-"

"Why, we left the Bella's years ago!"

"Aca-years ago"

"Are you going to talk like that all night?"

"Aca-totes-"

"No! Not totes again, Chloe. Fuck no!" 

"Totes Chloe!"

Chloe yelled out and pushed Beca over; the swing moving backwards. Both girls started to play fight and casually exchange words that would annoy one another. Giggles were heard as the swing swayed back and forth. 

"Chloe!" Beca whined out as she tried to push her away; giggles escaping her lips as a smirk was on her face. 

"Aca-Beca" Chloe mimicked as she tried to pin Beca down.

As this was happening, the swing was swaying back and forth faster. Both girls too lost in each other to notice. But that's when it happened, the swing was swaying way too far back and then they both fell off onto the porch. Beca fell on her left side; Chloe on top of her right. Both girls groaned at the impact. 

"You alright?" Beca croaked a bit as she tried to move onto her back with Chloe on top of her. 

"Yeah...aca-alright-"

"Seriously?!"

"I'm sorry!" Chloe bursted out laughing as she was annoying Beca to no end. 

Beca had eventually gotten on her back and Chloe was on top of her. Her hands on the porch on each side of Beca's head to keep her up. But the bottom half of her body was laying on the girl. 

After about two minutes of the girls just laughing, it calmed down and they realized their position. Chloe was looking down at the girl. She has had Beca in this position many times before as they were known to wrestle over things. For example when Chloe steals Beca's phone or headphones, or when Beca steals Chloe's favorite shoes or cookies. It was the smallest things that caused them to start tackling each other, but this time Chloe really couldn't contain herself. Beca looked beautiful. The morning sun glistening on her cheek so nicely. Her lips looking more soft then ever. 

"Hey-"

Beca was cut off by Chloe's lips swooping in to kiss Beca's. For a second, Beca was shocked. But she slowly made her way into the kiss. It was weird passionate and long over due, but slowly reality set in to Chloe. Beca was kissing her back. The brunette wasn't running away screaming at her, they were actually kissing. After a bit, Chloe pulled a part as shock was on her face. 

"Was that real?" Beca muttered. 

"Y-yeah" Chloe stuttered out. She took in Beca's face realizing that she was as shocked as she was, but neither of them were running away.

"Don't tell my mother-"

"Why?"

"She was right" 

"What?"

"I'm in love with you, Beca Mitchell" Chloe confessed.


	26. Plop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A NEW BECHLOE FANFIC! It's called Private Investigator. Go check it out, I think you'll love it as much as I love it.

"Dude, what?" Beca asked a bit shocked. She wasn't sure if she heard the words that just rolled out of the the ginger's mouth clearly or not. 

"Shit, my mom is coming" Chloe said as she looked in the window that looked into the house. She saw the woman making her way towards the front door that would lead her out and onto the porch.

Chloe quickly got up and sat on the swing as if she was about to help Beca up. Her eyes were pleading to Beca to not question anything in front of her mother. The redhead did not want a "I told you so" speech at all, she couldn't stand those. It just reminded her how her mother always had to be right. 

The screen door opened and shut swiftly; Mary's attention turning to Beca who was on the floorboards.

"Beca, honey" Mary started. 

"Yeah?" Beca asked. 

"What are you doing?"

"Uh..."

"She fell, mom! That's it, right off the swing. She fell asleep and just plop!" Chloe said causing Beca to nearly snort as she was trying to not laugh at the girl's word at the end of the sentence. 

"Yeah, I just plop-"

"Yep!" Chloe cut off before Beca could keep teasing her for it. 

"Chloe, darling, help her up!" Mary scolded as she sat down at the table. 

As Chloe was helping Beca up from the floor; Aubrey walked out the screen door and let it fall behind her. She saw the scene and instantly knew they were play fighting, again. 

"Okay, you're serious right?" Aubrey asked as Beca sat down on the swing next to Chloe.

"What?" Both girls asked in unison.

"Wrestling again?" The blonde asked. Her eyebrows raised as her hands were firmly placed onto her hips.

"No" Chloe said. 

"Then what happened?" The blonde quickly snapped back.

"Yeah Chloe, what happened?" Beca smirked a bit knowing Chloe was going to kill her at some point. 

Chloe took a deep breath in; her teeth gritted. Beca was really trying to get on her nerves and she knew that Chloe couldn't say anything either then her excuse that she used before with her mother. At the same time, it felt insane to her. She always imagined that would happen, and it did! But now she had to hide it. Mainly so her mother wouldn't give her a two hour long "I told you so" rant. 

"Beca fell asleep on the swing, and fell off-"

"And what?" Beca nudged; waiting for the word. 

"She plopped" 

"Plopped!" Beca couldn't help but start bursting out laughing at the word. For some reason the girl just found it hilarious. 

Maybe it was because she was trying to focus on something more then just the tingles in her lips. Possibly it was trying to cover up the fact that Chloe spoke words she had longed to hear for years to her. But really, plopped was a funny word in general or maybe how Chloe was saying it was funny.

"Are you high?" Chloe asked as Beca laughed. 

"Anyway!" Aubrey yelled over the girls laughter. "Your mom and I are going to see a show tonight, you in? It's got that cutie-"

"I'm good" Chloe quickly said. She wanted to be alone with Beca; she needed it. 

"You sure, honey? Beca you can come as well. They have-"

"I actually am good here with Chloe for dinner" Beca fumbled through her after laughter breathing pattern. 

"Alright, well we have all day together so it's fine. What should we do first?" Aubrey smirked. 

It took a second, but Chloe quickly knew that Aubrey knew. It was pretty simple. The blonde had it written all over her face and not to mention she was trying to keep them busy all day; plus not leave the two girls by themselves. 

Chloe then turned her head a bit to Beca as Mary and Aubrey created plans for the ladies. Beca's face went from laughter to annoyance and frustration. The brunette was leaning against the back of the swing, her arms folded across her chest, a pouty look to her face. Chloe was sitting up; her head slightly turned over her left shoulder to look at Beca. Somehow Beca sensed how Chloe was looking; so she met the girls eyes. 

"I know" Chloe mouthed causing a sigh to escape Beca's lips. 

Beca seemed so frustrated and pissed off then she really ever had. She hasn't looked like this to Chloe since she was with Chicago. Well, she's still dating him- 

"Shit!" Chloe cursed out loud as her thoughts were interrupted. She had just realized Chicago was still a stupid fucking thing she would have to deal with! 

"What?" Aubrey asked. 

"Does the museum tour not work for you?" Mary asked. 

"No! It does! I'm saying shit because I forgot I made a Jello Cake and it's in the fridge" Chloe lied smoothly. "I need to go grab it" 

She got up as she tried to read the ladies faces of belief or not, but she started to walk towards the door when an idea sparked to bring Beca. 

"Its a really heavy cake, Beca-"

"Yeah" Beca said and quickly got up; following her inside. 

The girls made their way to the kitchen; Beca wondering if there was actually a cake or not. But, she took in the house that she had not yet seen since Aubrey bought it in the recent months. It was a modern beach house, something that the blonde always dreamed about. The sound of the waves in the background as music softly played. Then there was the sound of Chloe's footsteps in front of her. Left, right, left, right, it was a pattern that repeated itself until it got to the island of the kitchen. 

"There's no cake-"

"I'm not surprised there" Beca cut off with a smirk. "Did it just plop-"

"I am going to murder you, this is serious!" Chloe whined as she placed her right hand onto the island table; leaning her body on it. 

"What is?" Beca asked and decided to stop teasing her as she saw what state the girl was in. 

"Chicago-"

"Ugh!" Beca let out a groan. Chloe couldn't help but let a little smile escape her lips. 

It was insane to Chloe how jealous Beca was about Chicago. It was insanely obvious to her now then it was before. She felt special that Beca felt the jealousy, but at the same time Chloe knew a feisty, jealous, Beca was never a good thing. 

"I still need to deal with that" Chloe said causing a sigh to escape Beca's lips. 

Beca swiftly placed her left hand on the table as she was facing Chloe. Slowly she moved it so their fingers laced together and her face got closer to Chloe's. 

"We, not you, but let's put that away tonight please? I think we need to focus on us" Beca said and Chloe turned her attention to their fingers that were flat on the table; laced together. 

"You're right, but we need to get those two away some how" Chloe muttered. 

"Think I have an idea"


End file.
